TENCHI MUYO:NO NEED FOR THE DOCTOR!
by Dune7
Summary: One fine day,Tenchi was in the carrot field plowing,when suddenly,a familair blue police box appeared and a wild space adventure ensued! STORY COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

TENCHI AND THE DOCTOR!(A TENCHI MUYO-DR WHO CROSSOVER!)

(Note:Continuity wise,this occurs after the end of the first Tenchi Muyo OAV series,specifically after HERE COMES JURAI,and long before the first episode of the New Tenchi Muyo oav. As for DR WHO continuity,okay..it takes place during the 10th Doctor's adventures,namely after the events of Planet of the Dead and before Waters of Mars,I think that's about right.)

Disclaimer:Tenchi and the Doctor are not owned by me but by big companies,one known as AIC and the other the BBC.

(Special announcement concerning anyone flaming this story as of late. I would appreciate helpful and constructive criticisms. Which means,nothing harsh or inconsiderate whatsoever. If you do not like my story,then please do not read it and do not post any flaming to begin with. I will not reply to them,nor will I appreciate them being in my reviews. Thank you to those who appreciate my efforts.)

Now,on with the show!

CH.1:Out of the blue...a blue box that is.

EARTH,JAPAN OKAYAMA.

Friday morning,a day just like any other day we find local farmer and aspiring Shinto priest,Tenchi Masaki hard at work in the vegetable garden.

He quietly hummed a little tune to himself while working,and continued to dig through the dirt of the garden with his trusty hoe.

But...little did he,or anyone else know..that another great adventure was about to take place,and Tenchi would gain an all powerful ally in the end as well.

Suddenly,he heard a tussle in the woods nearby.

"Eh?"he said looking up.

The tussle got louder and louder,until he heard some voices.

"OY-STOPITT-STOPITT!"cried a voice.

"What the?"said Tenchi.

Another noise was heard,a loud thud,and a groan was then heard.

Tenchi dropped his hoe and began to run towards the bushes.

"H-hey-is anyone there?"he called out.

As if in answer,something came flying out of the bushes,and knocked Tenchi himself down on his rump.

"OOF!"he cried. "WHAT THE HELL?"

The object was flying to fast to be seen,it went off into the skies,all the while letting off a strange screaming noise.

"What the hell was that?"he asked.

As Tenchi got up,he heard another noise,someone was moaning in pain.

"Well...maybe i'd better check to see if anyone's in there."he thought. "But..just in case."

Tenchi picked up his hoe and carefully crept towards the bushes to see what else was in there.

He then peeled back the shrubbery,only to find..

..a single humanoid of some kind.

There,at his feet,lay a single male humanoid,he was tall,lean and wearing a two piece brown suit with a single long overcoat.

He had shaggy looking dark brown hair atop his head and in his left hand he held a strange silvery cylinder shaped device.

The man before him was also..out like a light by the looks of it.

"Huh-who's this?"thought Tenchi.

Tenchi bent down and lightly shook the man.

"Hey-hey mister,you okay?"he asked.

The male stranger was still unconscious.

"Hmmm..guess not."said Tenchi.

Tenchi then gave off a sigh and decided to do the obvious.

He then loaded the unconscious stranger onto the green pickup truck and drove back to the house where Ryoko and the others were.

A few minutes later...Tenchi had arrived back the house and told Washu and Ayeka about what he had found.

Washu took a closer look at the still unconscious man.

"Hmmmmm..."she replied scratching her chin. "...what have we here?"

"Do you..know who this person is,miss washu?"said Ayeka.

"Not a clue actually."said Washu. "He just...reminds me of someone..I think."

"Well,what should we do with this guy then?"said Tenchi. "Maybe we should call the local hospital?"

"Mmm..no-that won't be necessary,Tenchi."said Washu. "Just take him to my lab,i'll give him a proper examination there."

"Okay then."said Tenchi.

"Might as well."said Ayeka.

"Wait a minute."said Washu as she took the stranger's device.

"Mmm-hmmm..!"she thought looking at it. "This looks interesting!"

Tenchi and Ayeka carried the stranger inside and into the secret doorway dimension that led to Washu's computer and science laboratory.

The stranger was laid out on a simple bed cot and a strange headset covered over the top of his head.

The headset was also attached to one of Washu's technological gizmos,a life signs scanner.

Washu sat upon a swivel chair and was studying the readouts upon the printer.

"Hmmm..."she said. "...how very interesting indeed."

"So..who is he?"said Tenchi.

"I can tell you this,Tenchi and Lady Ayeka."said Washu. "He's not human..he's an alien like most of us here."

"An alien?"said Tenchi. "You gotta be kidding!"

"Yes..he certainly doesn't look like an alien..let alone a Jurain or any of our races in the galaxy."

"Well,my life scanner never lies I can tell you that much."said Washu. "It says here,he has exactly two hearts instead of one...and his age is roughly about around 900 years or more,as well as some other strange powers and abilites the scanner can't make out."

"I see."said Ayeka. "Can..the scanner tell us where he's from at least?"

"Nope,afraid not."said Washu. "It says..lifeform unknown."

"Unknown huh?"said Tenchi. "That figures."

"But no problem."said Washu. "I'll give'em a wake up shot of something I have called an accellerator,and he'll pip right up."

Washu took out a small tube device with a needle attached to the end,pierced it into the man's neck and then waited for the results.

"Well?"said Ayeka.

"Just a minute."said Washu. "He'll come around."

The stranger then begins to mumble incoherent and unpronouncable words,and his body begins to shake and spaz.

"WHA-WHATT?"cried the man as he shot up and his eyes wide open. "NOW WAIT A MINUTE HERE I-oh,hang on a minute,i'm...some place else."

Tenchi and Ayeka had a dumbfounded looks on their faces as to the oddness of their guest.

"I..guess he's okay."said Tenchi.

"If you say so,lord Tenchi."said Ayeka.

"Heh,just a little..side effect there of the accellerator there."said Washu. "Get's'em every time ya know."  
>"And I suppose you got me there,milady."said the man,who was speaking in a form of a british accent.<br>He then removed the headset from his head and got up from the cot.

"Well,if you've all...revived me,I thank you lots for that I do."he said. "But..i'm afraid I can't stay and chat..got things to do,must dash,come back later.

Now,where's my coat and jacket..ah there they are."

The man went over to a workbench where the rest of his clothes were and placed them on.

"Hang on a minute."he said. "Where's my sonic?"

"Oh,you mean this thing?"said Washu as she held it up.

"OY!"said the man as he jumped over and snatched it from her.

"Don't mess around with things you don't know about,you hear?"he said.

"I assure you good sir."said Washu. "I understand it plenty after studying it while you were out.

It's a sonic swiss army knife,am I right?"

The man gave off a low chuckle.

"Screwdriver."he said. "Sonic Screwdriver is what it is."

"Screwdriver?"said Washu. "Oh,and I was so close."

"Well,we can't be all geniuses now can we?"said the man. "But nice try."

The man then went about the room.

"Interesting place you all have here."he said. "But sorry,I haven't time to-oh and where's the door?"

Ayeka and Tenchi pointed to the right.

"Ah,so it is,thank you."said the man.

"No problem."said Tenchi.

"Sheesh,whatta weirdo."thought Ayeka.

The man then went up to the door and opened it.

"Eh?"he said as he saw a living room on the other end.

He looked back into the lab and out through the door.

"Oh,I see."he said. "Bigger on the inside is it? Just like my old girl.

Ah well,time I was off...bye for now."

The man then closed the door behind him.

"Just..what was that all about?"said Ayeka.

"Yeah,just who was that strange guy?"said Tenchi.

"Search me."said Washu. "He was...interesting though."

"You can say that again."said Tenchi. "But..I get the feeling we'll be seeing more of that guy before the day is through."

"Hmmm..you might be right,lord Tenchi. "You just might be right after all."

Minutes later,Tenchi was back in the garden and continued his work.

Suddenly,he saw the same man he found earlier,walking through a thicket of trees and bushes.

"What the-him again?"thought Tenchi. "What's he doing back here?"

Tenchi thought about going over and talking to the man,but he decided his work was far more important than trying to understand some weird goofball he just saved.

The young schoolboy returned to doing his gardenwork..when suddenly..he heard a low screaming noise.

"Now what?"he said.

A single small grey shape came flying down out of the sky and slammed Tenchi in the chest,knocking him down.

"YOOOOW!"cried Tenchi as he was slammed down to the ground.

He then got a good look at what was attacking him.

It was a small,grey and silver metallic robot of some kind,shaped like a round pillow and was revving up and down like a car engine.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"said Tenchi.  
>"OY,YOU THERE!"shouted a voice. It was the same man once again.<p>

"YOU AGAIN?"said Tenchi.

"Oh,well...hello again I see."said the man. "Look,I haven't much time to explain..could you,give me your hoe for a split second?"

Tenchi grumbled as he got up and gave the man his hoe.

"What are you..gonna do?"he asked.

"This..i'm afraid."said the man.

The stranger then brought the hoe down upon the top front of the robot,literally splitting it open.

"Wha?"said Tenchi.

The stranger then got out his sonic device,flicked it on and aimed it into the robot's inner workings.

The device let off a strange humming sound while he was it.

"Yes..yes.."said the man. "...it's right..HERE!"

The man pressed the screwdriver into the main spot of the circuitry and the robot then at last shut down.

"Whew!"he replied. "I got it!"

"I...see that you did."said Tenchi. "Okay,buster-I got some questions i'd like answered!"

"Oh,really?"said the man. "Sorry,I thought I established that earlier in your friend's little lab there."

"Well,sorry man."said Tenchi. "But in case you don't know,I saved you earlier,probably from that..little thing there.

I even had Washu bring you back from your little sleep,and now I get attacked again by that little runt of a robot?

Just who the hell are you-and what's going on around here?"

"Blimey-you sure ask a lot of questions you earthlings do."said the man.

"So it's in our blood!"said Tenchi. "Now spill the beans,bud!"

"Alright,alright."said the man. "Don't get your knickers in a twist.

I..am the Doctor."

"Doctor?"said Tenchi. "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."said the man. "And this...little runt you called it..is or was a very sophisticated battle bot which I was pursuing earlier..and-

Well...maybe you'd better come with me to the Tardis."

"The what?"said Tenchi.

"Trust me."said the Doctor. "You'll see it when we get there. Now..mind giving me a hand?"

Tenchi sighed wearily.

"Here we go again."he thought.

Tenchi and the Doctor both picked up the robot and began to walk towards the woods,until they came across a rather peculiar sight.

"What?"said Tenchi.

Sitting out in the middle of the forest was..a single blue box.

Blue in color,rectangular in shape,and the words POLICE BOX PUBLIC CALL appeared above it's very doors.

"That...is my Tardis."said the Doctor.

"Oh,that explains everything then."said Tenchi.

"Oh,a little bit of sarcasm eh?"said the Doctor as he and Tenchi placed the bot down.

"Reminds me of a friend of mine..the Brigadier actually..good ol' Lethbridge Stewart at that. He was always a no-nonsense sort of man he was."

"This guy's getting more loco by the minute."thought Tenchi. "Just what have I gotten myself into here?"

The Doctor then reached into his pocket and took out a single key,unlocked the front doors and went in.

"Oh yeah,and bring that in with you,won't you?"he said.

"Oh,sure..."said Tenchi as he rolled the bot on it's side and went in.

"That's good."said the Doctor. "Now..we can begin."

The Doctor then closed the front doors.

While inside,Tenchi shouted.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?"

"Oy!"said the Doctor. "Keep your voice down will you? I'd like to keep a low profile!"

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

TENCHI AND THE DOCTOR!

CH.2.

Half an hour later at the Masaki residence,Sasami was in the kitchen studying a new recipe in the kitchen while Ryoko was looking for a snack in the fridge.

"Hey."said Ryoko looking up. "Where's Tenchi anyways?"

"Search me."said Sasami while still looking at the cookbook. "But I did hear from Ayeka that was doing something with a strange man called...the Doctor or something."

"Doctor..?"said Ryoko. "Is..is he sick?"said Ryoko.

"I don't think so."said Sasami. "You'll have to ask Ayeka or Washu,I wasn't aroung when it happened."

"Hmmm.."thought Ryoko scratching her chin. "I'd better find Tenchi right now!"

Suddenly,the back door opened and Tenchi himself came in.

"TENCHI!"cried Ryoko as she flew straight at him.

"Hey,hey,whoaah!"cried Tenchi as he was knocked down to the floor by Ryoko herself.

"Oh,you found him then."said Sasami.

"Hey,Ryoko!"said Tenchi. "Get offa me will ya?"

"Oh,sorry,sorry,Tenchi."said Ryoko as she helped Tenchi up. "I just got worried about you."

"Yeah,as usual,hee-hee."said Sasami. "Ayeka and Washu said you were helping me some guy called.."

"Yeah,that's right..the doctor that's who."said Tenchi. "Man,and you won't believe what I just found with the guy."

FLASHBACK..

Tenchi found himself in a large and vast control room of some kind,it was rust and orange colored with ladders,platforms,and other fixtures and machines within it.

In the center of the room was a circular set of controls with seats around it.

The Doctor was seated near it and had placed the small robot beside it.

Tenchi was still amazed by what he found.

"I..I-don't believe-"he said.

"Go on,go on..."said the Doctor.

"This place is bigger on the inside than the outside!"said Tenchi.

"Oh,never get tired of hearing that one."said the Doctor. "It always gets them to say that-and it never gets old,haha!"

"Yeah,it's just like Washu's lab at the door." thought Tenchi,he then said. "Just what is this..place anyways?"

"Oh,you if must know."said the Doctor while examining the robot. "It's my Tardis."

"You're what?"said Tenchi.

"Tardis."Said the doctor. "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space..in short a time and space machine,anything else you need to know?"

"Uh,not really no I don't think so."said Tenchi.

"Good,that's good."said the Doctor. "Now,if you'll excuse me,I have a great deal of work to do,you know the way out?"

Tenchi looked back at the white colored double doors.

"It's...that way?"he said.

"Right the first time!"said the Doctor. "You learn fast m'boy!"

"Uh..okay.."said Tenchi. "See you...later I guess."

Tenchi then exited from the Tardis and was back outside.

He then looked around the blue box at all sides.

What was the trick here?

He then ran back to the house.

END FLASHBACK.

"That..sounds mighty weird."said Ryoko. "And he sounds like a real weirdo."

"You got that right."said Tenchi. "He didn't even invite me to stay for anything."

"He must be real busy."said Sasami. "Let's not bother him."

"If you say so."said Tenchi. "But if you ask me..I have a gut feeling we're going to be hearing from him again before this day is over."  
>"You don't say."said Ryoko.<p>

"Hey,after the little 'visit' from the Jurain Royal Family we just dealt with last week,anything else that's crazy probably will happen."

"He's right you know."said Sasami.

"Hmmm..well in that case."said Ryoko as she charged up a laser energy sword.

"Bring on the wierdos!"

"Gimme a break."said Tenchi. "Anyways,i'm heading back to the garden,call me if anything comes up,and...if that guy comes back,don't tell him where I am."

"Gotcha."said Ryoko.

Tenchi then went back his plowing in the field...

...while back in the Tardis.

The doctor at last opened up the small robot and started to tinker and examine it's inner workings.

"Hmmm...yes,yes I see..."he thought. "Just as I thought. Well...if the...owner ever comes around here,i'll give him a rather good suprise at that."

While miles away above the earth itself...

"This is not good." he thought. "My scout drone should've made it back by now.

Hmmm..maybe it ran into one of the locals. Well...I guess i'll just have to send off a few pursuit drones at once."

Someone draped in shadows was watching the earth with a sense of sinister interest.

Someone who just dispatched one of his drones,and someone...who the Doctor and Tenchi Masaki would cross paths with soon enough.

A day later...

Tenchi and the girls decided to drive over to the local market for some fresh supplies in the markets of Okinawa.

Sasami and Ayeka were buying some seafood,Ryoko was looking over some mangas at a nearby magazine rack,while Ryo-ohki snuck around and nibbled on some carrots in the vegetable section.

Mihoshi was buying herself some snacks,while Tenchi was buying some new household cleaning items like some cleaning fluids as well as a new broom since the old one was now worn out.

Tenchi and the gang then got together at the center of the market.

"Everyone got everything we need?"he said.

"And then some I suppose."Ayeka said as she what Ryoko and Mihoshi had bought.

"Heh..I guess so."said Tenchi. "Well come on gang,let's get back to the-"

But just as Tenchi and the gang were about to head back to the truck..

"KABOOM!"

"What the hell?"said Ryoko.

A few of the market booths blew up and pieces of fish and meat went flying everywhere.

Ryo-ohki jumped up and caught something in her mouth,but it turned out to be a fish.

A fish which she spat out immediately after.

"MEEW-YUCK!"she replied.

"Look!"said Sasami.

Emerging from the smoke and fire were a couple of yellow and grey colored life size robot drones,and were both heavily armed at that..and causing no shortage of trouble for the local marketplace.

Several patrons and merchants ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

"What-what are those things?"said Mihoshi.

"Hey,you're a galaxy police officer,you oughta know!"said Ryoko.

"Oh,give her a break Ryoko."said Tenchi. "It's as much as a suprise to her as it is to the rest of us!"

"Shouldn't we...do something about them?"said Ayeka.

"Well,they are tearing up our favorite local market."said Tenchi.

"Come on,I got a..plan."

The gang then ran off to the truck,while the robots continued to tear the marketplace apart.

One of the two bots then turned to see the very green truck came flying straight at it,and slammed it right in the stomach,knocking it down.

"ALRIGHT!"said Tenchi. "We did it-take'im down Ryoko!"

"You got it!"said Ryoko as she flew down towards the bot and whipped out her energy sword and sliced the bots very head off.

"One down-one to go!"she said.

But just as she was about to face off against the other robot,it suddenly ran off.

"Hey-get back here!"she shouted. "Get back here so I can slice you apart as well!"

"I don't think it's intentions are for you to do that,Ryoko."said Ayeka.

"You wanna make something of it,princess?"said Ryoko.

"Knock it off you two."said Tenchi. "We gotta stop that one before it really does some damage!"

While back in the marketplace's entrance,the robot suddenly tripped over a thick rope and fell to the ground.

Once down,the Doctor himself appeared once again.

"Alright then!"he said as he whipped out his sonic once more. "Time to stop you in your tracks!"

He kicked open a compartment on it's very back and used the sonic to render it's circuitry useless.

It was down and out in a matter of seconds.

"Whew!"he said. "Just in time before things got worse."

Ryoko then flew down towards the doctor and the robot.

"Hey who-?"she said.

"Oh well eh-hello there."said the Doctor. "Can I help you?"

Ryoko eyed the gentlemen from head to two.

"Hey Tenchi!"she called. "I think I just found that weirdo you met the other day!"

"Weirdo-WEIRDO?"said the Doctor. "Just who are you calling a weirdo,miss granny hairstyle?"

"Granny?"said Ryoko. "I'll show you who's a-"

"RYOKO-SETTLE DOWN!"shouted Ayeka as she just showed up. "You started calling hin names anyways.  
>Ryoko just snorted in disgust.<p>

"Charming friend you have there." said the doctor.

Tenchi along with Sasami and Mihoshi then showed up as well.

"You."said Tenchi.

"Oh,you again?"said the Doctor. "If this keeps up,there'll be talk."

"Very funny."said Tenchi. "Look,did you just stop that..thing?"

"Oh absolutely."said the Doctor. "Nothing a little sonic power can't fix."

"Oh yeah,you're...sonic screwdriver again,ha."said Tenchi.

"He stopped that crazy bot with that little thing?"said Ryoko as she pointed at the device.

"Yeah,that..little thing."said the Doctor as he pocketed his trusty sonic back in his jacket.

"Well,you know what they say,"said Ayeka. "good things come in small..eh devices."

"Exactly!"said the Doctor. "Very well put.

Now..if you'll excuse me..I have some important work to do."

"Again?"said Tenchi.

"Yes,again."said the Doctor.

The Doctor bent down and unscrewed the 2nd Robot's head.

"Uh..what are you going to do with it?"said Mihoshi.

"Well..."said the Doctor. "...I hope to find the signal that's coming from this robot and find the culprit who's been parading his vile creations lately."

"Oh,I see...that makes sense..I think."Said Mihoshi.

"Wait a minute,doc!"said Tenchi.

"Oh,now what?"said the Doctor.

"This is twice now we ran into these..robots and you with it!"said Tenchi. "Just what the hell is going on here. Are you behind these..attacks somehow?"

"Me?"said the Doctor. "Look,if you must know..I happen to be trying to stop these attacks..and...I think it's just a coincence that I keep running into you lot that's all.

And...lastly i'd rather not involve anyone else in this little...pursuit of mine. The fellow I am going up against is very,very dangerous at that."

"Dangerous?"said Mihoshi. "Hey,i'm with the galaxy police..maybe I can lend you a hand in the investigation."

"No,no thank you no."said the Doctor. "As I said no one must be involved with this,but thank you anyways for your support.

Galaxy police? I must've landed in another dimension of space and time here,never heard of that sort of law enforcement before. Anyways,good day to you all."

"Yeah sure,bye bye-weirdo."said Ryoko.  
>"RYOKO!"said Ayeka.<p>

"Well,how do you like that?"Said Tenchi.

"Who was that guy again?"said Sasami.

"Say's he's the Doctor,that's all."said Tenchi.

"He certainly seems to be in a hurry."said Ayeka. "I wonder what he was going on about concerning a..dangerous individual."

"Ah,let him go."Said Ryoko. "If he wanted help he would've asked for it."

"For once i'm in agreement with you,Ryoko."said Tenchi. "Come on,let's head home before the cops get here."

THE NEXT DAY..

Tenchi was once again working in the carrot patch garden.

Once he was done,he took a break,he sat down under a shady tree and began to eat his lunch.

"Well..."he thought. "...it appears to be quiet..and no sign of that...doctor guy."

Suddenly,he heard a loud thumping noise.

"Oh...what is it now?"he said.

Emrging from the forest,was another gargatuan sight...another robot of some kind appeared and it was five times as big as the last three.

It was tall,bulky and it's colord were of red and black with a skull faced head atop it's shoulders.

And in it's hand...was the same polic box he was introduced to when he met the Doctor.

"WHAT TH-?"said Tenchi.

The Tardis doors opened and there once again was the same odd fellow that Tenchi had met..the Doctor.

And this time..he was up to his ass in trouble this time.

"Oh-hello there...again."he said. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"This can't be happening-IT CAN'T!"said Tenchi.

NEXT CHAPTER:TENCHI AND RYOKO MUST RELUCTANTLY SAVE THE DOCTOR FROM CERTAIN DOOM AND AT LAST INTRODUCTIONS ARE MADE BETWEEN THE TWO! ALL THIS AND MORE ON THE MYSTERIOUS ENEMY!


	3. Chapter 3

TENCHI AND THE DOCTOR!

CH.3

Tenchi couldn't help but watch helplessly as the Doctor and his Tardis was being grappled with what appeared to be a giant and very monstrous robot.

"Uh-uh..."replied Tenchi.

"Well...just don't just stand there!"shouted the Doctor. "RUN-or get help either way-do something!"

"Uh-right!"said Tenchi as he ran to his truck to get something.

He took out a couple of hoes and ran towards the robot.

He took the first hoe and threw it straight at the robot like a spear.

It simply bounced off it's left leg,but it certainly got it's attention.

Tenchi was about to throw the other spear when the robot then began to lurch towards him.

"Oh!"said Tenchi as he dropped the other hoe and took a run towards his truck.

While the robot was heading towards Tenchi,it suddenly began to drop the Tardis.

"Oh,no no no!"said the Doctor as he ran back inside and shut the door.

"This is gonna be a bit of a big one!"

The Tardis bounced and crashed upon the rows of dirt and seeds.

While inside,the Doctor fell sideways and against the rails of the walkway.

"Ughh.."he breathed. "...well...i've had worse crashings with the old girl."

While back outside,Tenchi started up the truck and took off down the road,just as the robot took off after him.

"Oh,crap!"he cried and then accelerated even faster.

The robot was giving chase as well as it began to ran after Tenchi.

Back at the garden,the Doctor managed to climb out of his Tardis while it was laid downwards in the dirt.

"Oh,no."he said as he examined the police box's surface. "I usually never get my Tardis dirty-now look at it!

Bloody robot-I swear when this is over-!"

The Doctor then suddenly remembered the young boy who just saved him again.

"Well..."he thought. "...an eye for an eye. I'd better go and help him him back again."

The doctor climbed back up,shut the doors,locked them and ran off towards the oncoming onslaught.

"Man!"said Tenchi. "Just what the hell have I gotten into this time?"

Suddenly,he saw Ryoko flying towards him up the road.

"Ryoko!"he said.

"Huh-Tenchi?"she said.

Tenchi's truck came to a screeching halt in front of Ryoko.

"Oh,thank heaveans you're here Ryoko!"he said.

"Really?"said Ryoko. "Is there a problem right now,Tenchi?"

"You..could say that?"said Tenchi as he pointed the other way towards trouble itself.

"RAAAAGHH!"roared the robot monster as it continued to run towards Tenchi.

"Gah!"said Ryoko. "What the hell's that-another of Washu's inventions?"

"Do ya think Wash herself would send something like that after any of us?"said Tenchi.

"Well uh..."said Ryoko.

"Besides,I found it attacking that Doctor guy again earlier."said Tenchi.

"That wierdo guy again?"said Ryoko. "He doesn't live around here does he?"  
>"Look,he's not a weirdo okay?"said Tenchi. "He-well..I don't know what hell he is-but I just saved his butt now that-thing is after me.<p>

I want you to stop it before it gets too close to our house!"

"Okay,okay!"said Ryoko. "But when this is over-we're gonna have a little chat with that doctor guy!"

"Couldn't agree more-now do something!"said Tenchi.  
>"Right!"said Ryoko.<p>

Ryoko then telepathically called for Ryo-ohki back at the house.

"Come my little Ryo-ohki-come at once!"she called.

"Meow?"said Ryo-ohki.

She then ran out through the pet door and leapt to the sky.

Once high enough,she transformed into her spaceship form and flew off towards her destination.

The spaceship Ryo-ohki then saw where the robot was and flew downwards.

"Ryo-ohki!"called Ryoko. "ATTACK THAT ROBOT!"

"MEEEOWW!"cried Ryo-ohki as it flew downwards and collided with the robot head-on.

The impact was great,but it only caused the robot to skid backwards on it's feet.

Ryo-ohki then blasted fireballs at the robot,but the projectiles bounced off it's skin.

"It's still standing!"said Tenchi.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."said Ryoko. "Ryo-ohki,whirlwind spin attack!"

"MEE-OWW!"roared Ryo-ohki as it went for another attack.

The ship then started to fly around in circles around the robot.  
>Faster and faster it went until the robot started to get extremely dizzy.<p>

"Yeah,that's it!"she said. "Now lift it up and away!"

The whirlwind attack then lifted the robot upwards and then threw it high into the air,only to have it come crashing back down on the ground with a loud thud.

"Whoa!"said Tenchi. "That was quite an attack move!"

"Oh yeah."said Ryoko. "I teach Ryo-ohki any new attack when I think of one."

"I see."said Tenchi. "But..do you think it worked?"

As if in answer,the robot jumped back to it's feet.

"RRAAAGHH!"it roared again.

"Aw c'mon!"said Ryoko. "That attack should've messed him up or something!"

"Well obviously it didn't."said Tenchi. "Now what do we do?"

"Hey up!"said the Doctor as he appeared through the bushes.

"It's him."said Tenchi.

"Oh,the weirdo cometh again."said Ryoko.  
>"The name is the Doctor!"said the time lord.<p>

"Yeah sure,whatever ya say."said Ryoko.

"Huh,charming girlfriend you have here."said the Doctor.

"What?"said Tenchi. "Hey,she's not my girlfriend okay?"

"Aw,maybe just a little?"said Tenchi.

"RYOKO!"said Tenchi annoyed and blushing.

"Well.."said the Doctor. "...onto other matters right now."

The robot was about to attack again.

"Wasn't having much luck eh?" he said. "Is that your spaceship there?"

"Yes it is."said Ryoko. "I thought for a second there she got him-but that thing's hide must be tougher than titanium!"

"Well,that's because it's not of this earth-the metal that is."said the Doctor.

"What?"said Ryoko. "Well...how do we stop it then?"

"Yeah how?"said Tenchi. "HOW?"

"Okay,okay."said the Doctor. "Don't get your nickers in a twist."

"Nickers?"said Ryoko.

"Hang on a minute."said the Doctor. "I..think I know how to take care of the situation."

"Oh goody."said Ryoko.

The Doctor then ran over towards the robot and saw an open latch on it's right leg.

"HEY-BE CAREFUL THERE!"shouted Tenchi.

"It's quite alright..I know what i'm doing!" the Doctor called back. "I've figured it out!"

The doctor then whipped out his sonic screwdriver again and then ran up to the open section on the leg.

He then aimed it into the gap and used the sonic waves to activate something inside it.

The robot then stopped for a moment,stood upright and then morphed back to something quite suprising.

It was at last back to the shape and size of the original robot that the Doctor found earlier.

"WHAT THE-?"said Tenchi. "That's..that's.."

"Yeah,I know..the same robot you saw me with earlier."he said as he picked it back up again.

"Okay then."said Ryoko. "Ryo-ohki,back to your own shape again!"

Ryo-ohki obeyed and morphed back to her own form,that of the cuddly cabbit.

"Oh,what have we here?"said the Doctor. "How adorable!"

"Meew!"said Ryo-ohki as she snuggled against the doctor's pants legs.

"Hey-hands off Doc-she's my property."said Ryoko.

"Oh alright,no need to get hostile."said the Doctor. "I just never saw something so amazing and cute at the same time there-until now that is."

The Doctor then picked up the mini-bot again and was about to head off again.

"Now,if you'll excuse me.."he said.

"Hold it!"said Tenchi as he slapped a hand down on his right shoulder.

"Oh,now what?"said the Doctor.

"I think you've got some tall explaining to do,Doctor."said Tenchi.

"Yeah,like who the hell are you and how'd you know about all these robot attacking us!"said Tenchi. "Don't tell me it's just a coincidence."

"You tell'im Tenchi!"said Ryoko. "You and your..playmates are ruining a fine saturday here for us all!"

"I'm ruining?"said the Doctor. "Look,believe it or not-i'm trying to save you all here. I just don't know where-here exactly is..and how exactly I take care of this problem at first."

"And what problem is that?"said Tenchi. "Would you mind telling us that at least?"  
>"Well I er-"said the Doctor. "Oh,alright then-come with me to my-"<p>

"No-I think you'd better come with us this time."said Tenchi. "We can talk over lunch in Washu's lab."

"Oh,is it lunch time already?"said the Doctor. "I'm not aware of the daylight hours around here."

"Yeah."said Tenchi. "Maybe if we keep an eye on you-we might not get anymore trouble around here."

"Well,if you say so."said the Doctor. "But rest assured-as a friend of mine once pointed out-I tend to attract trouble without even knowing it."

"Ugh,do you understand a single word that this guy is saying,Tenchi?"said Ryoko.

"I'm...trying to keep up."said Tenchi. "Now come on,in the truck,with your toy back to the house."

"Right then."said the Doctor.

He threw the bot into the backseat while Ryoko and Ryo-ohki got in the back as well while the Doctor got in the front seat with Tenchi.

Tenchi then started up the truck and took off towards the Masaki home.

"Your name was..Tenchi wasn't it?"said the Doctor.

"Yeah,that's me,Tenchi Masaki."said Tenchi.

"Nice to meet you,Tenchi Masaki."said the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor."

"I had a feeling you were."said Tenchi. "But Dr who exactly?"

"Just..the Doctor."said the time lord.

"Just..?"said Tenchi.

"Just."said the Doctor.

"Okay then."said Tenchi.

"Hoo boy."said Ryoko. "This is gonna be one fun day with one fine weirdo,huh Ryo-ohki?"said Ryoko.

"Meeew."said Ryo-ohki.

"You can say that again."said Ryoko.

Minutes later at the Masaki household and at Washu's lab...

Tenchi,Ryoko,Ayeka,Washu,Sasami,Ryo-ohki,Mihoshi and the Doctor himself were all seated at a portable picnic table.

Sasami had made a delicious lunch of a Mexican casserole with side of pita chips with it and lemon tea.

"Mmmm...delicious as it gets."said the Doctor as he wiped his mouth off with a napkin.

"You're little sister there is quite the cook miss Ayeka."

Ayeka chuckled.

"Why thank you Doctor."she said. "She learned to cook at a very young age of course. She's the master chef over us all."

"Oh,Ayeka."said Sasami as she blushed.

Introductions were made earlier of course when he arrived.

"Well doctor.."said Tenchi. "That's Princess Ayeka and her little sister Sasami of the Jurian Royal Kingdom.

That's Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police force,Professor Washu."

"The number one scientist in the universe!"she said braggingly.

"Right."said Tenchi rather annoyed.

"Little Ryo-ohki-and..oh yeah..you met Ryoko."

"He sure did."said Ryoko.

"Heh,charmed,charmed i'm sure."said the Doctor as he bowed to everyone.

"And I am known as the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"said Mihoshi.

"Oh..exactly."said the Doctor.

"Huh?"said Mihoshi. "Who?"

"Okay Mihoshi."said Ayeka. "He just said who he is."

"He did?"said Mihoshi. "I still don;t get it."

"I guess you wouldn't."said the Doctor. "Heh."

"Okay then..Doctor."said Washu. "If you don't mind..why don't you take your little..robot into my lab and we'll discuss this further."

"Yeah,and i'll make us all lunch."said Sasami.

"Sounds about right."said the Doctor as he picked up the robot.

Later on in the lab..

"Oh,just one more thing..eh..Tenchi."said the Doctor.

"Have you no parents or guardian living here with you and the girls?"

"Oh,just my dad and grandpa."said Tenchi. "Except dad lives and works in the city of Tokyo and Grandpa lives in the shrine temples up in the hills from here."

"Oh,a shinto shrine priest eh?"said the Doctor. "I haven't been to a shrine temple since my last visit to Japan in the 1600's."

"Last visit-1600's?"said Ayeka.

"I'll explain later..if any."said the Doctor.

"Remind me not to ask."said Ayeka.

"Same here."said Ryoko.

"Anyways."said the Doctor. "I suppose you'd all like to know what i'm doing here exactly and what was going on with those..automatons I was facing..or eh..robots in simpler terms for some of you."

"Yeah,what gives there?"said Ryoko.  
>"Ryoko-don't be so rude,let the man speak."said Ayeka.<p>

"Thank you your highness."said the Doctor. "Well..it happened like this you see...

FLASHBACK...

The Tardis was under attack by a pursuing Sontaran battle fleet,it flew as fast as it's engines could take it.

The Doctor was naturally at the controls

And all the while,the battle fleet fired away upon the blue box.

The shields so far managed to hold off the intense laser fire,but the Doctor kinew he had to get out of this mess soon enough.  
>Inside,the entire control room shook violently while the Doctor continued with a way to evade the struggle.<p>

"Bloody Sontarans!"he said. "This is not good,not good at all! How was I supposed to know I invaded their sector of space,I wasn't aware that they conquored that area to begin with!"

Suddenly,the Tardis was surrounded more battle crusiers at all sides.

The doctor was trapped.

"Oh my!"said Sasami.

"How did you manage to get out of there,?"

"Yeah,and what the hell's a Sontaran anyway?"said Ryoko.

The Doctor chuckled.

"First off,little Sasami."he said. "Just the Doctor thank you,and second..Ryoko...Sontarans..nasty bunch of military space warriors...you'd be lucky not to mind them.

Their heads even look like talking potates at that."

"Oh,is that all."said Ryoko.  
>"Cut the sarcasm,Ryoko."said Washu. "Let the man talk."<p>

"Thank you,Dr Washu."said the Doctor. "Now where was I-oh yes!"

The doctor then frantically worked the controls for an emergency temporal shift to get out of that mess before it got worse.

And it did,within a few mere seconds,the Tardis vanished just as the Sontaran battle fleet opened fire and accidentally blasted each other in the process.

"Ah-ha!"said Washu. "So you managed to work a way out with your dematerialization circuits at the last minute eh? Very clever i'd say!"

"Well,yes."said the Doctor. "It's not always to find a way out,but there always is a way out-when you think of one hard enough. Hang on a minute,how did you know about the way my Tardis works?"

"Well,to be honest I don't Doctor."said Washu. "I just happen to be familair with certain transporter devices and other ships that would use a form of-warping and exiting from dangerous situations that's all."

"Ah,I see."said the Doctor.

"But..when this is all said and done,i'd like to actually see your..Tardis."said Washu.

"I think we can arrange that of course."said the Doctor. "But anyways,back to what happened next."

The Tardis then re-materialized and found itself in deep space,and no sign of the battle fleet or any other immediate danger.

"Ah,I see."said the Doctor as he looked at the screens on the console. "We made it,we did it."

But to the Doctor's suprise,the read-outs on the console were displaying something quite unusual.

"WHAT?"said the Doctor.

It said:"REGION OF TIME AND SPACE:UNKNOWN!

"WHAT-what do you mean unknown? Unknown? Okay,okay steady on old boy-don't lose your head-again."

The Doctor typed in some data to get a read out on where to go exactly.

It said on the screen: "NEAREST PLANET-EARTH-EXACTLY 300 YARDS TO THE RIGHT."

"Earth?"said the Doctor. "Just planet earth right now?"

The screen shown the earth itself.

"Oh,very well."said the Doctor. "A good as place as any to get exactly where I am right now-and how to get back to my own time and space."

The Doctor pulled the lever and the Tardis took off towards earth.

Once he was nearing earth,the Tardis sensor systems picked up a strange power source that was coming from..JAPAN itself.

"Hmmm..that's odd."said the Doctor. "There appears to be a bit of hoopla going on down there-but what exactly?"

The Doctor thought it over,and decided to investigate.

He then landed the Tardis in an alley of the city of Tokyo Japan.

Once outside,he found several people on the run from something.

"Oh,please don't tell me I landed in the middle of a Godzilla movie!"he thought in irritation. "That's the last thing I need right now!"

The Doctor peeked around the corner and saw-a giant monstrous robot-the same one he and the others fought before.

"You're kidding me!"said Tenchi. "That little-bot actually can become a giant robot itself?"

"Yes,that's about right."said the Doctor. "And I was actually trying to deactivate it earlier. You see,all I had to do was sneak up to it's hind legs,used me sonic,and the robot suddenly collapsed itself into a small size.

As for why it did that,i'm still trying to figure it out. Once I-saved the city-I took it upon myself to take it back to the Tardis and study it.  
>But..as you saw earlier Tenchi,it was still programmed to be a bit hostile with me and I had the dickens of a time trying to switch it off. But in the end,it got the better of me again,at least until I ran into you lot again,thank you very much."<p>

"And what of those two other robots we saw you fight with at the market yesterday?"said Ayeka.

"Oh,just another pair of pests from whoever sent them,they like the robot were causing people trouble,so..I chased at them..and well..you know how the rest came into place."

"We sure did."said Ryoko.

"And so,"said the Doctor. "that brings my little..flashback tale to an end right now. The real question is..what do next?"

"Yes,I quite agree Doctor."said Washu as she looked back at the morph bot they tangled with earlier.

"The question is...who sent these-monster bots..what are they here about-and what will happen next?"

"One way to find out."said the Doctor. "By keeping an eye out for future events if any."

"Couldn't agree more."said Tenchi. "Maybe-we should head back to your-eh Tardis right now."

"Certainly."said the Doctor. "But we still need to take the morph bot with us as well...as long as it's neutralized."

"I managed to render it's circuits inoperative right now before lunch."said Washu. "So it shouldn't give us any more trouble."

"Good to hear."said the Doctor as he got up and placed his coat back on. "Well then,off we go-ALLONSY!"

"What?"said Mihoshi.

"It's french."said the Doctor. "For let's go."

"Oh,I see..hahaha."said Mihoshi.

"Oh brother."grumbled Ryoko. "I don't like the sound of this one bit."

WHILE HIGH ABOVE THE EARTH...

"The humans and that-traveller-have stopped my attempts. No matter-I shall get them all at once.

And the jewel-shall be mine for the taking!"

NEXT:THE DOCTOR INTRODUCES HIS TARDIS TO TENCHI AND THE GANG,ONLY TO GO INTO COMBAT WITH THE MORE OF THE MYSTERIOUS ENEMIE'S KILLER AUTOMATONS! ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

TENCHI MUYO:NO NEED FOR THE DOCTOR

CH.4

Minutes later,Tenchi,along with the other girls and the Doctor headed back in the truck to the Tardis.

"There it is."said the Doctor as he got out of the back of the truck. "Right where it was dropped...near that garden."

"What th-it's down or something?"said Ryoko.  
>"Oh yeah,it sure was."said Tenchi. "Come on girls,let's give him a hand."<p>

"Right."said Mihoshi.

Ryoko who was the strongest lifted up the other side of the tardis,while Tenchi and the others pulled it upwards.

It was stood back up into place once again.

"Wow."said Mihoshi. "What is it?"she said.

"What's it look like?"said the Doctor. "It's my ship the Tardis."

"It looks like one of those porta potties I saw once at a concert awhile back."said Ryoko.

"Porta-potty?"said the Doctor. "My Tardis has greater functions than that i'll have you know!"

Washu smacked Ryoko on the rump.

"Hey!"said Ryoko.

"Bad girl,and quiet down!"said Washu. "Sorry doctor,she's not one for manners and opinions."

"I can see that."said the Doctor. "Anyways,enough dilly dallying,let's get to work shall we?"

The Doctor took out a single key from his pants pocket,inserted inside the keyhole and pushed the door open.

"Wait till you girls see it-it's amazing."said Tenchi.  
>"I can't wait."said Ryoko sarcastically.<p>

The Doctor first stepped inside and walked up towards the control room.

"Alright you lot."said the Doctor. "Inside,but one at a time if you please,it's a narrow walkway there."

"Wow,this I gotta see."said Sasami.

"Same here."said Mihoshi.

The gang all went inside,one at a time and opinions were indeed divided.

"Oh my...it's..it's..."said Ayeka.

"Go on,say it go one."said the Doctor.

"It's bigger on the inside."said Ayeka.

"Oh-hoh-never gets old that doesn't!"said the Doctor. "You hear it 50 plus times and it never gets old!"

"I..guess he gets that a lot."said Tenchi.

"Wow,this is your spaceship Doctor?"said Sasami. "It's amazing-I bet you can go anywhere in it."

"Oh not just anywhere,anytime and any place all in one go."said the Doctor.

"Huh,and here I thought I saw everything."said Ryoko scratching her head. "An entire control room in one little box."

Mihoshi was naturally dumb founded as usual,she then went back through the front door and started to look around outside the police box.

"Huh,I don't get it."said Mihoshi.

Tenchi popped his head back out through the front door.

"Mihoshi-get back in here will ya?"he said. "You can figure it out later."

"Oh,alright."said Mihoshi. "But how does he do it?"

"Search me."said Tenchi.

Washu herself started to look around and inspect the Tardis's controls and metals.

"Uhmm..any comments from you,?"said the Doctor.

"Hmmm..not bad,not bad at all."she said. "It's doorway leads to something much larger on the inside,rooms that led to other rooms,an entire control console at it's very center and takes on the appearance of a british police box. And..why is it called a Tardis exactly?"

"Oh,it stands for Time and Relative dimensions in Space."said the Doctor. "Any further questions?"

"None right now no,Doctor."said Washu. "All I gotta say is..this is amazing,simply an amazing discovery for a scientist as I!"

"Yeah,it is kinda cool."said the Doctor. "But anyways, it's time get down to cases."

"That's right."said Washu. "Like who is this...nasty you're chasing anyways?"

"That part I haven't figured out yet."said the Doctor as he turned to the Tardis controls.

He then pulled up one of the viewscreens and shown that something was hovering over earth.

It was a giant spaceship,all gunmetal grey with red streaks streamlined across it.

The ship also had a large gold X symbol upon it's side as well.

"Whoa!"said Tenchi. "That's a big spaceship."

"Yes,it reminds me of our ordeal with Kagato."said Ayeka. "Looks like we're dealing with invaders from other planet again,lord Tenchi."

"I was afraid of that."groaned Tenchi.

"Oh,I see."said the Doctor. "So you've dealt with alien invaders before yourselves have you?"

"Well..just two invaders recently."said Tenchi. "One was an evil warlord named Kagato."  
>" Who was an assistance of mine."said Washu. "And the next was a former colleague of mine."said Washu. "An evil scientist named Doctor Clay."<p>

"And the last was more or less a visit from the Jurian Royal family themselves."said Ryoko. "Some of us still have the scars from that experience."

"Ryoko!"said Ayeka. "They were just visiting. So..maybe my mother got carried away."

"Oh yeah,all the carried away!"said Ryoko.

"Oh,so I guess this sort of thing happens all too often for you eh,Tenchi?"said the Doctor.

"I guess so."said Tenchi. "Look,maybe we'd better get rid of this guy before he causes any trouble for the planet earth."

"Yes,I can quite understand about causing trouble for earthlings."said the Doctor. "Been through enough of that myself to know that they don't like trouble when it comes."

"What I don't understand is,why there hasn't been any space shuttles near it or transmissions to it?"said Tenchi. "I mean,we got a few satellites up there."

"Ah yes."said the Doctor. "I just figured that one out. The person in that ship must obviously have a sort of radar jamming signal so no one can know what's up there.

It saves him at least some trouble when he attacks a certain area. As for the why's that he's attacking that area of earth..namely Japan. Well...we have yet to find out that?"

"Uh...can't you just radio him in or something?"said Mihoshi.  
>"Yes,I think we should at least contact that person who lives in that ship up there."said Ayeka.<p>

"Oh,well.."said the Doctor. "...is that all? Well,sorry to bust your bubbles ladies,but I tried it. Yes,I did."

The Doctor pulled out what appeared to be a CB radio receiver.  
>"I did this a few days ago you see."he said. "I spoke into it..hello this is the Doctor speaking on behalf of planet earth. Is anyone there,can you identify?<br>All I got back was this..."

The speaker let out a loud crackilly static noise.

"Nothing eh?"said Washu.

"Not even a whimper or a grunt."said the Doctor as he replaced the receiver back into the console.

"What I figure is,that they're either unable to comply,or unwilling to comply."

"Looks like we're gonna have to find out somehow."said Washu.

The lady scientist reached into her pocket and took out a small pocket device.

"And whay pray tell is that exactly?"said the Doctor.

"Well,it's not a sonic if that's what you're wondering."said Washu. "Just my laser scalpel tool."

"Laser?"said the Doctor. "Hang on hang on a moment,I don't really go for laser devices being used in my Tardis."

"What,you mean like lethal ones?"said Washu.

"Well,yes you could say that."said the Doctor. "One time..an..associated of mine attacked me with a laser screwdriver,nasty experience that was."

"They make laser screwdrivers huh?"said Washu. "Well no worries doctor. This one is made to the finer waves of non-lethal laser particals. I'd never create a tool for aggressive use."

"Oh,well then."said the Doctor. "I suppose that's just dandy then. Just..be careful what you're using it on here."

"Will do."said Washu. "Now,let me see that radio communicator you have there."

"Well all right."said the Doctor as he handed the reciever to Washu. "Just be careful not to completely alter anything too much alright."

"Trust me,your equipment won't get a scratch."said Washu as she began to do her alterations on the system.

The Doctor turned to Tenchi and the gang.

"She always this eh-eager?"he said.

"Oh,absolutely Doctor."said Ayeka. "When it comes to technology,Washu's the girl up for the job."

"If you say so."said he Doctor. "Anyways,while we wait,how about I give you all a little-tour of my Tardis?"

"Oh really?"said Mihoshi. "Wow,that'd be super!"

"Does this place really have more rooms than this one?"said Sasami.

"Oh you bet it does little princess!"said the Doctor. "There's a library or two,a wardrobe,a lounge room with all the facilities,a swimming pool,an armory,just to name a few here and there."

"Well then..where do we begin?"said Tenchi. "Well we'll-"

"Alright-I got it!"said Washu.

"We'll start very well later. Sorry first things first."

"Awww.."said Mihoshi and Sasami at the same time.

"Oh c'mon guys don't rush the doc."said Tenchi. "If it's all the same to you we'll take a look round ourselves."

"Alright then."said the Doctor. "And remember if you get a little..lost...just look for a survelience screen and stand in front of it,i'll find ya there."

"O-kay.."said Tenchi. "Man this is getting weirder every minute."

"So,we're gonna take a look around this guy's bachelor pad eh?"said Ryoko. "Has he got any booze on this ship?"  
>"Ryoko!"said Ayeka. "We didn't come here to get drunk or anything this is serious!"<p>

"Sorry,I don't allow alcoholic beverages in the Tardis."said the Doctor. "It's sort of a rule."

"Oh gee,thanks then."said Ryoko in an irritated tone.

"Ryoko,behave will ya?"said Tenchi. "We're here to help this guy and the planet earth eventually."

"Okay doc."said Washu. "Take it away."

"Alright then."said the Doctor as he took the reciever.

"This..this is the Doctor speaking,is anyone there?"

"What-WHAT?"said a loud and gruffy voice on the othe end. "  
>"Who is this-who are you?"said the voice.<p>

"I said i'm the doctor."he said. "Who are you,and what business do you have with earth?"

"My business?"said the voice. "I have business,but why should I discuss with a complete and total stranger?"

"Oh,i'm not such a stranger when you get to know me."said the Doctor. "But we'll get into that later. Are you the one who's been attacking the country of Japan with your mechanized creations?"

There was a few seconds of silence on the other end.

"So-it is you."said the voice. "You're the one who halted my soldiers from acheiveing their aim. The one I detected on my sensors."

"Yes,you could say that was me."said the Doctor. "But enough of that. Who are you,what are you doing near the earth? What are you trying to achieve?"

"The Jewel.."said the voice. "..I wish to find the jewel of Jurai."

Ayeka gasped.

"The jewel of Jurai?"she said. "Did he say that?"  
>"I think he did at that."said the Doctor. "Look...we know nothing about a jewel. But we know that you are harrassing innocent people-and other beings down here. Will you just please leave at once-or we will be forced to evict you from the premesis!"<p>

"No one orders me around!"said the voice. "I will continue my assault until the jewel is found-end of story!"

The last comment caused the line to go out.

"OY!"said the Doctor. "Don't you cut me out you-blast it! He cut me off!"

"Don't let him get to you Doctor."said Washu. "Whoever he is..he's just asking for trouble."

"For once I gotta agree with Washu."said Ryoko. "If he won't go away-we're gonna have to make him!"

"Yeah,but how."said Tenchi.  
>"And while we're on the subject,what-exactly is this...jewel of Jurai,hmmmm?"<p>

Ayeka stepped forward.

"Being the most experienced of the house of the planet Jurai."she said. "I'd better explain it full detail.

The Jewel of Jurai is well...naturally the most powerful jewel from the planet Jurai."

"That figures a lot."said Ryoko. "I wonder why even I never heard of it?"

"Because only Jurians like myself of the royal family are privy to such knowledge,that's why."said Ayeka. "Legend has it,that it's so powerful that it could alter the shape of anything,form,energy,even time and space itself to the will of whoever possesses it."

"Wow,sounds pretty dangerous."said Tenchi.

"Devices like that usually are."said the Doctor. "Go on."

"Well...it's all of course a legend."said Ayeka. "Even I don't know of it's current whereabouts or if it even exists."

"Hang on a minute."said the Doctor. "If this...jewel of Jurai is of Jurai itself..why is this...attacker trying to lay seige to the planet earth?"

"Hey that's right!"said Tenchi. "Maybe he knows something we don't after all!"

"Could..could that mean the jewel is...here on earth?"said Sasami.

"We're going to have to find out shall we?"said the Doctor. "I think it's time..we actually went up there and paid that..person on that ship..a little visit!"

"Now you're talking!"said Ryoko as she cracked her knuckles. "I'm itching to kick some major ass!"

"Ryoko!"said Ayeka. "Watch your language,Sasami is here!"

Sasami just giggled.

"Blimey-looks like i've got a real crowd here today."said the Doctor.

"Ah,it's always like this Doctor."said Tenchi. "I oughta know."

Meanwhile,several miles away at the japanese Masaki shrine and temple.

Priest Katsuhito Masaki sat down on the front porch and sipped his tea.

"Hmmm..very dull today indeed."he thought. "I wonder if anything will happen today with either Tenchi or the girls?"

Little did Katsuhiko realise that some real excitment was about to occur,for another pair of robots had materailized nearby and were closing in on the source of what they were searching for.

For it would appear that even Katsu himself did not know that the jewel they were searching for...was actually somewhere in the temple.

Would Tenchi and the Doctor get there in time? 

NEXT:THE DOCTOR GOES UP INTO SPACE TO FIND AND STOP THE EVIL AND MYSTERIOUS ATTACKER WHILE TENCHI AND THE OTHERS TRY TO SAVE HIS GRANDFATHER FROM ANOTHER SERIES OF ROBOT AGGRESSORS. ALL THIS AND MORE TO COME NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

TENCHI MUYO:NO NEED FOR THE DOCTOR!  
>CH.5<p>

The Doctor,Tenchi Masaki and the rest of the gang had a bit of a dilemma on their hands.

Someone aboard a spaceship was orbiting the earth and sending forces of menacing robots at and around a specific area of the country of Japan itself.

The Doctor had to come to a decision-and fast!

"Alright then."said the Doctor. "Here's what I am going to do. I'm going to take the Tardis up to that...spaceship...up there,and try to reason with this villian.

Try and reason with him somehow while finding out more about this...jewel of Jurai."

"Sounds like a plan,Doctor."said Washu. "But what say I go up with you and stop this guy?"

"Well...I do appreciate any help given,Proffesor Washu."said the Doctor.

"Sure thing then."said Washu. "I might happen to know somethings you might not about the ship he's piloting,and I know my way around this known universe,since you told us you're an outsider of sorts to it."

"What about the rest of us?"said Mihoshi.

"Well...miss Mihoshi."said the Doctor. "Since none of this may concern any of you at this time,i'm afraid i'm going to have to ask you all to leave at this time,this looks like an open and shut case here,since Washu and I might be able to handle it."

"But I happen to be a galaxy police officer!"said Mihoshi as she began to protest.

Her protests were then cut short by Ryoko squeezing her left shoulder quite hard.

"He said NO-Mihoshi!"she said.

"Ow-ow-okay,okay."said Mihoshi.

The doctor then slapped Ryoko's hand on Mihoshi.

"Oi there beasty lady!"he said. "You wanna ease up there-you treat your friends like your enemies,you might get your come uppance in the end there."

Ryoko just growled fiercely at the Doctor.

Sasami just giggled.

"Oh,brother."moaned Tenchi. "Look girls,I think we should just let the Doc and Washu take it from here."

"Well spoken Tenchi,well spoken."said the Doctor. "And I promise you,once we get back,i'll take you all on a guided tour of the Tardis as promised."

"Sounds good to me."said Ayeka. "Let's go everyone."

"Be careful Washu."said Tenchi.

"Will do Tenchi."said Washu. "We'll let you know how it all turns out."

Tenchi and the others then exited from the Tardis just as the ship itself made it's usual engine whine pitch noise and vanished.

"Oh brother."said Ryoko. "Not only does that ship look weird inside and out,it makes a crazy noise as well. What else can it do...shoot lasers?"

"You're just full of opinions today aren't you?"said Ayeka.

"Yeah,what of it?"said Ryoko.

"Alright girls,cut it will ya?"said Tenchi. "There's not really much else we can do,we'll just wait back at the house till then."

Tenchi and the girls then got back into the truck and took off back to the house.

While high above the earth the Tardis then materialised in space itself.

"Alright then."said the Doctor as he looked upon one of the control screens.

"The question here,is how do you get a spaceship to uncloak itself without fear of you being detected."

"Good question,doctor."said Washu. "But I think I might have an idea. Let me look inside my bag of tricks here."

Washu looked through her tecnho styled briefcase for a device of some kind for a minute or two.

Then...she found something.

"Ah-hah-the very thing!"said Washu as she pulled out a small cylinder device with a horn on the end.

"And...that is?"said the Doctor arching an eyebrow.

"Why,it's a horn scambler."said Washu. "If I blow it in the vicinity of a cloaked ship,it'll send off scrambler particles that'll de-cloak it just for few minutes."

"Brilliant then!"said the Doctor. "Let's try it. Just go through those doors and give it a go."

"Through...those doors?"said Washu.

"Oh yeah,it's alright."said the Doctor. "The Tardis has just got your run of the mill shields up and running,nothing to worry about."

"Okay..if you say so."said Washu.

"Man,he sure takes everything either to lightly or too hard..or both."thought Washu as she went over to the front doors of the Tardis.

She then opened the one on the left and stuck her head out.

"Okay,here goes nothing,and everything with it of course."she thought.

She then aimed the horn scrambler and the horn let out a sharp and shrill noise.

"SCREEECH!" it went.

"Oi!"said the Doctor. "That's a loud one I can hear it from here."

Once the sound went off,a series of sprakling particles were forming across from where the Tardis floated.

"Alright!"said Washu. "Doctor-I think it worked,do you see anything on your screens?"

"Oh,too right I do,Washu!"said the Doctor. "That was a big noise,but it obviously worked."

"Of course it worked."said Washu as she stepped back inside and shut the door. "My devices and inventions are never wrong..well mostly not wrong anyways."

Upon the screen,a giant gold and red starship materialised and hung there in front of the earth itself.

It was large,round,had twin rockets on it's back,twin blaster cannons on the front,and a big red star emblemized on the side of it.

The doctor whistled. "Jackpot too right that is."he said.

"Hmmm...impressive."said Washu. "For a 2nd A class starship."

"2nd..class..?"said the Doctor.

"Oh yeah,"said Washu. "out here in this universe i've seen greater and larger 1st class ships in action in space. Even designed and built a few of them myself."

"Rrright."said the Doctor. "Well anyways,whoever or whatever's on that ship is going to cause trouble ceaselessly for everyone...unless we board that ship and stop whatever it is he's doing."

"Sounds simple enough."said Washu. "Well,what are we waiting for,let's do it!"

"Certainly."said the Doctor as he turned to the controls.

The Tardis then vanished again and then re-appeared inside the spaceship itself.

"Brilliant,we're inside."said the Doctor.

He then put on his coat and took out his sonic screwdriver.

"You ready for anything Washu?"he said.

"Oh,you bet I am."said Washu as she pulled out a sort of laser stun gun. "Just point me in the right direction."

"Okay then...shhhh."said the Doctor as he opened the doors and the pair then stepped out.

He then locked the door shut and then surveyed their surroundings.

They were inside what appeared to be a corridor.

It was long,wide,grey and red colored and they lead down to an arch shaped entranceway that led to a room with bright glowing machinery inside.

"Hmmm..."said Washu. "I bet you a meteorite or two that's the engine room."

"It must be."said the Doctor. "But we need to get to the control room."

"I got an idea Doctor."said Washu. "I'll see what I can do for the engines,and you go and take out the pilot or whoever's up there."

"Hmm..sounds like a plan."said the Doctor. "Alright,but be careful of anything."

"You as well,good luck."said Washu.

The two heroes then went their seperate ways.

"Hey,waitaminute!"said Washu. "Would you need a blaster or something?"

The Doctor raised his sonic device in the air.

"All I need-all i'll ever need."he said. "Toodles."

"Oh brother."said Washu grinning. "Either too confident,or too dependant on that sonic of his. Ah well,i'm sure he'll make it."

Washu then continued towards the engine room.

While back on earth.

Tenchi and the others arrived back at the house.

"Well,that was pretty boring there."said Ryoko as she got out from the back with Mihoshi.

"Yeah,I was hoping we'd get to do something fun on his Tardy."said Mihoshi.

"That's Tardis Mihoshi dear."said Ayeka. "And there's an old saying you should know by now-be careful what you wish for,you just might get it when it comes to excitment."

Suddenly,the group heard a loud boom in the distance.

"What the hell?"said Tenchi.

The sounds and crashes were coming in the distance of the Misaki shrine and temple.

"That...that's coming from grandpa's place!"said Tenchi.

"Oh dear!"said Sasami. "Do ya think he's in trouble?"

"Only one way to find out!"said Tenchi. "Ryoko,can you get Ryo-ohki to morph into her spaceship form?"

"No sooner said than done,Tenchi!"said Ryoko as she pulled the cabbit from her tunic top.

Ryo-ohki was half asleep when Ryoko pulled her out.

"Hey,wake up!"she called. "We got work to do!"

"Meeew...grrrr!"replied the cabbit.

"Oh brother!"said Ryoko. "We'll get you some carrots when we're done I promise!"

Ryo-ohki piped right up and then flew into the air.

Once she was high enough,the cabbit instantly transformed into her spaceship form.

"Ryoko,Ayeka,Mihoshi,you're with me!"said Tenchi. "Sasami,watch the house for anyone to come by!"

"Right!"said Sasami. "But please be careful!"

"Will do,let's go!"said Tenchi. "Let's go!"

As the Ryo-ship took off towards the shrine,the princess's two guardian logs took off into the sky with it as well.

A few minutes later,they arrived in the mountains of where the Masaki shrine and temple was.

And sure enough,there was trouble brewing.

There,standing before the main shrine was a pair of four armed robots wrecking the place.

And keeping them at bay was Tenchi's grandfather Priest **Katsuhito Masaki**,weilding a kenpo sword.

"Back-BACK!"he shouted as he swung his sword at the two menacing automatons. "Back off or i'll make toasters out of both of you!"

"Aw geez!"said Ryoko. "Not more stinkin'robots again?

"So it would seem."said Ayeka. "Here we go again."

"You got that right."said Tenchi. "Come on gang,let's go bash some bots."

"Right!"said Ryoko as she gripped the controls and flew Ryo-ohki down towards the two robots.

"Leave it to me this time-Ryo-ohki's got some blaster power on her that'll do the job!"she said as she pressed down some controls.

"MEE-OOWW!"hollored Ryo-ohki as her ship form began to fire some built in blasters down at the preying bots.

One blast managed to shoot off one of the arms on the second bot while the other bot swung around and fired off it's own blasters at the ship.

The laser** blasts from the bot bounced off the Ryo-ohki ship,causing it to circle around the sky.**

**"Blast us will ya?"said Ryoko. "I'll show ya who's boss!"**

**Ryoko steered the ship around and took a flying lunge at the second bot and collided with it head on!**

**"Mmm?"replied Katsuhito as he saw the two mechas go flying into the woods and crash into a large buddha statue.**

**"Not-the buddha!"said the priest in frustration.**

**Ryo-ohki hovered over the fallen and disabled robot.**

"Haha!"said Ryoko. "Gotcha! Now one down-one to go!"  
>"Well,get to it Ryoko!"said Ayeka. "The sooner the better!"<p>

"Hey,i'm going as fast as I can here okay?"said Ryoko. "It's been awhile since Ryo-ohki and me went into actual combat together."

But before the ship could swing around,a sudden laser cannon blast knocked it forwards and into a clump of trees.

"YAAAAH!"cried everyone as they were all slammed forward into one of the ship's dome walls.

"Oh-hitting us from the back eh?"said Ryoko. "Well i'll show ya!"

But just as Ryoko could strike back,one of the robot's arms got sliced off,by none other than Katsuhito's sword strike.

The priest landed on his feet and grinned broadly.

"That should cut down some of your power!"he said. "He's all yours girls!"

Ryo-ohki came charging in once more and knocked the robot down to the ground.

Once down,the ship fired it's blasters at the very head,destroying it on contact.

"Alright,we did it!"said Tenchi.

"I'd say Ryo-ohki did all the work Lord Tenchi."said Ayeka. "But yes,I share your enthusiasm."

"Heh,yeah."said Tenchi. "Come on,let's see if grandpa's all right."

"Oh,I imagine the cocky old coot's hasn't got a scratch on him."said Ryoko.  
>"RYOKO!"said Tenchi. "Have a little respect for my family!"<p>

"Yes,I quite agree!"said Ayeka. "He's of our Jurian blood even!"

"Okay,okay-pardon me for my opinions!"said Ryoko.  
>"Oh,please stop fighting!"said Mihoshi. "You're giving me a headache!"<p>

The girls all stepped off Ryo-ohki and assessed the situation.

"Sorry if we were late grandpa."said Tenchi.

"Quite all right,Tenchi."said Katsuhito. "Those robots...gave me a good workout at first.

But...seriously...where did they come from?"

"That's...a bit of a long story grandpa."said Tenchi. "It has to do with a guy we met a couple of days ago called-the Doctor."'

"The doctor?"said Katsuhito.

"Yeah."said Tenchi. "And...grandpa..what do you know about something called...the jewel of Jurai?"

Katsuhito's eyes lit up at the mention of the object.

"Hmmm.."he said as he scratched his chin. "We have much to talk about indeed."

While back aboard the mysterious spaceship circling earth..

Washu was back the engine room,and she was looking over the engine and computer systems.

"Hmmm..."she replied as she eyed the systems.

"Very impressive work here indeed."she thought. "And I think I know exactly what to do."

She then opened her briefcase again and began to take out a gadget.

When suddenly..she felt a hand grab her on the shoulder.

"WHAT TH-?"She replied.

Washu was then pulled backwards and into the shadows.

"AAAAAH!"she screamed.

NEXT CHAPTER:WASHU FIGHTS FOR HER LIFE AGAINST THE ENGINE ROOM GUARD WHILE THE DOCTOR COMES FACE TO FACE WITH THE MYSTERIOUS ENEMY! AND WHILE BACK ON EARTH,KATSUHITO EXPLAINS THE ORIGINS OF THE MYSTERY OF..THE JEWEL OF JURAI! ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6

TENCHI MUYO:NO NEED FOR THE DOCTOR!

CH.6

Inside the corridors of the alien space craft,the Doctor carefully crept through the halls of the ship,carefully trying to evade any security systems.

"Hmmm..."he thought as he stuck very close to the wallks of the ship's corridors. "...so far...so..too easy that's what."

Suddenly,the Doctor spotted a security video camera across from him.

"Ah-ha-thought so."he thought as he aimed his sonic.

"VREEEE!" the sonic device fired off it's sonic blast and the camera was disabled.

"Now,ever onward."he thought.

The Doctor then ran down the final corridor that led to a large pair of gold plated double doors that had a red star painted upon it.

"Eh-this red star again?"he thought. "What's the deal with the owner of this ship,he likes red stars or something?

Well...here goes nothing,and everything with it...allonsy!"

The Doctor then was about to aim his sonic screwdriver at the door when suddenly...

"There is no need to force the door open,stranger."said a voice from out of nowhere. "I was expecting you."

"Eh?"said the Doctor suprised. "Well I uh-"

The double doors then opened for the time lord.

"Come in,come in-I insist."said the same voice.

"Well...if you insist."said the Doctor as he put away his sonic. "Allonsy."

The Doctor stepped inside and found himself in a vast combination of bridge and computer laboratory.

"Oh me,oh my.."said the Doctor rather amused by the new surroundings. "...what have we here?"

In the midst of the room,sat a single strange individual seated in what was a command chair,he was draped in total shadows.

"And..who might you be?"said the Doctor. "The little eh-attacker of what you should know is a populated planet?"

"I..am not just some...attacker or petty pirate."said the man as he arose.

A single light shown on the man,revealling him to be clad in red and gold armor and a single helmet affixed over his head with the same red star emblamized on it,and a single large broadsword affixed to his belt and a red flowing cape and a single grey beard was around his chin.

"I have gone by many names..!"he said. "...but I am now known as the soon to be conquoror of the known universes-I am-SINISTAR!"

"Sinistar-?"said the Doctor. "Oh,yeah I get it,I get it plenty-the star on your helmet,the gold centurion like armor,the ship,the weaponry at your disposal.

Not to mention the eh-sinister happenings that you obviously have been committing with all those bloody nasty robots. The same-ROBOTS-that gave me more than a few headaches trying to quelch when I saw them about to attack a nearby and might I say it quiet japanese village!"

"Are you through with the rants already?"said Sinistar.

"Oh,i'm more than just through with you,sinny-baby!"said the Doctor as he whipped out his sonic once more.

"I am going to throw down with you-like you won't believe!"

But before the Doctor could activate his sonic,a single net dropped down upon him.

"Oy-what the bloody hell is this?"he said. "Oh,a net is it?"

The warlord then snapped his fingers and a sheer jolt of energy surged through him,causing the time lord to fall to the floor.

"Oooghh..nice one that."he said.

"My shock net is just one of my many capture and control devices,human man."said Star.

"Oh,now hang...hang on a minute there."the Doctor said wearily. "First off,i'm not human,have your scanners check my DNA when...you...get a chance won't you?"

"Hmmm...that will come later,meddler!"said Star. "What is important that I have captured you-and any moment now-one of my faithful robot servants will have captured your companion and bring her to me!"

"You called star-man?"said a voice from across the room.  
>"EH?"said Star as he looked over to who spoke.<p>

Standing in the entrance of one of the entrance doors was Washu herself.

"W-Washu?"said the Doctor.

"Washu?"said Star. "Not the Washu?"

"The greatest scientific mind in the universe?"she said. "The same as always."

The warlord just snorted.

"And still has an irrepressible ego at that!"he said.

"Ego?"said Washu. "You gotta lot of nerve accusing me of that with your bragadocio of the crap you're pulling-and calling yourself-a star of some sort!"

"Save your insults,proffesor!"said Star. "I had enough of them from your...friend there!"

"What th-gahh-doctor!"said Washu.

"Uh-yes..mind..pulling this net off me while you're at it?"said the Doctor.

"Sure thing!"said Washu as she ran towards the ensnared time lord.

Washu formed an energy saber and cut away the net he was in,freeing him.

"Ooh,thank you so much!"said the Doctor as he got up painfully.

"Don't mention it."said Washu. "Now,what's say we take mr flashy armor there down for the count?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask."said the Doctor as he adjusted his sonic screwdriver to a certain setting.

Sinistar ripped his massive sword from it's scabbard,ready to fight.

"Not so fast!"said the Doctor as he aimed his sonic in the upright position.

The sonic then let off a high frequency sound and several of the ship's conntrols began to short out and explode.

"NO STOP!"shouted Star. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?"said the Doctor. "Trying to disable your ship before you commit any more attacks,that's what!"

"YOU-WILL STOP!"shouted the warlord as he leapt high into the air and brought his sword down upon the time lord.

"Gonna hurt-erk!"replied the Doctor as he was about to shield himself from the sword,when suddenly..

"KLANG!"

"Eh?"said the Doctor.

To his suprise,Washu counterattacked with a laser saber,similair to the one Ryoko uses.

She instantly locked swords with the wicked villian.

"Oh er-thanks for that."said the Doctor.

"No..problem,doctor."said Washu as she strained her very muscles. "Now...get back to disabling this ship-I don't know how long I can hold him!"

"Oh,right,right."said the Doctor as he turned back to the controls.

"NO!"said Star. "I command thee to stop!"

"Command this!"said the doctor as he fired his sonic again and the ship's main controls exploded in a shower of fire and sparks.

"GOT IT!"said the Doctor.

"Way to go!"said Washu as she shoved off the warlord.

"You'll both die for this!"he said.

"Save your threats for the galaxy police when they get here!"said Washu. "Come on doctor!"

"Right!"said the Doctor.

The two heroes ran as fast as they could off the bridge while Sinistar tended to the controls.

"This...is not over yet!"he said.

While back on earth.

Back at the Masaki shrine temple,priest Katsuhito rummaged through a trunk of old items and memoirs from his past journeys when he first arrived on earth.

"Yosho."said Ayeka. "Are you telling us that you..actually have this..jewel?"

"Hmmm.."he replied as he was still rummaging through the trunk. "To be honest...I can't say that I have. But...before I left Jurai..I did bring along some souvenirs that was board my ship. It's...been quite a long time though.

Wait a minute..ah here it is!"

The priest pulled out an old scroll and unravelled it.

He then showed it to Ayeka.

"Recognise this?"he said.

Ayeka's eyes lit up.

"Yes-YES!"she said. "It's a scroll written in an older version of the Jurian language of our people. Here-i'll read it at once."

"Much obliged."said Katsuhito as he sat down on a futon. "It's been a long time since I even looked over that old scroll."

Ayeka approached Tenchi and the others.

"What does it say,Ayeka?"said Tenchi.

Ayeka cleared her throat.

"It says.."she began. "That...this description will tell the details of the legendary Jewel of Jurai.

It says...the jewel of Jurai was once a great power source to many great planets as well as that of our home planet. Legend says it was once created by a great wizard who fashioned it from a large meteorite that also possessed great powers.

It also says that whoever possessed the jewel of Jurai would be endowed with great powers of creation and imagination...able to fashion anything to their desire."

"So..it was first used as a power source it says."said Tenchi. "But..what really happened to it?"

"That part I do remember actually."said Katsuhito. "Legend also has it that once a great war fought between our people and another planet who was jealous of weilding such power. While the war was fought..someone...in the ranks of the Jurain royal family secretly removed the jewel and tossed it somewhere far off into the galaxy..never to return."

"Hmmm...so it would seem."said Ayeka. "What I don't understand is...why would this...attacker even think that the jewel of Jurai was here on earth to begin with?"

"That...might be another mystery altogether,Ayeka."said Katsuhito. "One we might have to look into here soon enough."

Suddenly,the group heard an enginr pitch whine and saw something materialise next to where Ryoko was sitting.

"GAH!"she cried as she jumped away from where the Tardis was appearing. "Oh great-the weirdo man is back and so is his porta potty!"

"Ryoko!"said Tenchi. "Don't even start that again!"

The Doctor opened the door and popped his head out.

"I heard that."he said. "But enough with the dilly dallying...we've got some serious work to do."

"Gee,I wonder what that could be."said Ryoko.

"Ah."said Katsuhito. "This must be your new friend you were telling me about,Tenchi?"

"Uh,yeah."said Tenchi. "Doctor,this is my grandad,grandad,doctor."

"Oh,a shinto priest."said the Doctor. "Konichiwa.

He then bowed.

The priest smiled and did the same. "I see you know of our...country's customs doctor."

"Yeah,I along with a few past companions visited Japan a few times over the years,on again,off again that sort of thing.

Nice peroids of Japan though,except for the time I ran into some-gargatuan lizard who was out stomping the city of Tokyo for no good reason."

"I...see.."said Katsuhito as he raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways,I think it's time we'd better get down to cases here and now."said the Doctor.

"I couldn't agree more Doctor."said Washu as she exited from the Tardis. "Gang-I think I just discovered where this...jewel of Jurai is located."

NEXT:THE DOCTOR AND OUR HEROES ATTEMPT TO LOCATE THE MYSTERIOUS JEWEL,BUT THEY SOON DISCOVER THE EVIL SINISTAR IS HOT IN PURSUIT!

WHO WILL ENSNARE THE JEWEL FIRST! AND HOW WILL THE DOCTOR AND TENCHI HANDLE THIS GREAT POWER WHEN THEY FIND IT? ALL OUT ACTION AND INTRIGUE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

DR WHO/TENCHI MUYO

CH.7.

"So what are you saying Miss Washu?"said Ayeka. "That you've disovered this-jewel we're going to search for?"

"Yeah,and do you know about this legend that granpda told us about?"said Tenchi.

"Oh,absolutely!"said Washu. "Remember,you're talking to the greatest mind in the galaxy of course."

"Does she always boast like that?"the Doctor whispered to Ayeka.

"Always,doctor,always."Ayeka whispered back.

"Hmmm...ego problem."muttered the Doctor.

"Alrighty already."said Ryoko annoyed. "Just where exactly do we find this jewel?"

"Allow me-or uh..us."said Washu. "Doctor-your sonic."

The doctor once again pulled out his trusty screwdriver. "Certainly,miss Washu." he said.

The time lord then stepped out onto the front porch of the temple and aimed his sonic screwdriver into the air towards the forests and mountains.

It let out it's usual sonic pitch sound as he scanned the area with it.

Suddenly,the sonic let off a beeping noise.

"Aahh..."said the doctor in a breathy sort of way.  
>Washu and the others came out onto the porch.<p>

"That way."said the Doctor as he pointed towards the woods. "North by northeast that is."

"Ah."said Washu as she pulled out her video laptop and began to punch in the coordinates.

"Yes."he said. "It says here that there's a tremendous power source unlike anything i've ever seen."

"Hmmm..indeed."said Katsuhito as he sipped a cup of tea. "So that's what the fuss has been about eh?"

"Yes,exactly what the fuss is about oh grand priest."said the Doctor. "Mind telling us how it got there exactly?"

"Well,to be perfectly honest,I have no idea how it got there to begin with I assure you."said Katsuhito. "Even after all this time,even I didn't know it was there."

"You don't say."said Ryoko. "Look,let's just unearth the damn thing and get rid of this mess okay?"

"For once,I couldn't agree more with the demon woman there."said the Doctor. "Washu and I just had a terrible encounter with an armored madman calling himself Sinistar."

"Sinistar?"said Katsuhito. "And who might he be-?"

"The way we figured,lord Katsuhito."said Washu. "Some wannabe world conquoror that's what."

"Hmmm...another power corrupted fool."said the priest.

"Yes well,let's get a move on then."said the Doctor. "The sooner the better before that fool comes back with more of his machinations."

After getting some shovels together,the Doctor and the others then wandered off into the nearby forest and continued to follow the signal to where the jewel was buried.

The beeping in the Doctor's sonic got louder and louder until at last,they came across a very tall and large tree in the middle of the very forest.

"Ookay."said the Doctor as he scanned the area around the tree with his sonic.

"It should be...there..where Mihoshi is standing."he said.

"Really?"said Mihoshi. "Tee-hee-well i'll be...I just found it then."

"No you didn't,he did."said Ryoko.

"Let's not turn this another debate,Ryoko."said Ayeka. "Let's just unerath this item and get this over with."

"Couldn't agree more,Ayeka."said Tenchi as he got out a shovel. "Who's with me on the shovelling?"

"I'll lend a hand."said the Doctor as he took off his long coat and took a shovel. "Let's do it!"

The two men began shovelling and digging into the very moist earth in front of the tree,until at last after 3 whole minutes,they hit pay dirt.

And tenchi's shovel hit something solid.

"Ah-ha!"said Tenchi. "I think I got it."

"Let's have a look then."said the Doctor.

Tenchi,the Doctor and Katshuito then grabbed ahold of some sort of lump shape that was buried in the dirt.

With all their strength,they lifted it upward and set it down on the ground.

"Hmmm..."said the Doctor. ...could this be the...jewel this Sinistar was searching for?"

"One way to find out."Said Washu as she aimed her left hand at the lump,and a fine blast of white energy came pouring out from it.

The cleansing blast chipped and burned away the lump's hard granite casing until at last..something was revealled within.

The lump was in the shape of...some black colored stone.

"Is it..?"said Ayeka.

As if in answer,the stone shined to life and was a glowing stone of pure energy.

"Well then..."said Tenchi. "...I...guess that's the jewel of Jurai."

"Yes,it must be!"said grandpa. "As a Jurian I can sense it's power-pure Jurian power."

"As can I."said Ayeka. "I..I had no idea such a...a power from our home planet existed!"

"Wow!"said Sasami. "It's so glittery,it must have the power to do anything."

"It must at that,Sasami."said the Doctor. "That's why we must-find a way to return it to your home planet at once..before this sinistar obtains it!"

"Yes,we must do that at once."said Ayeka. "We must contact my father the Jurain King to come here at once."

"What,those blowhards again?"said Ryoko.

"Oh,here we go again,another complaint from miss space pirate."said the Doctor annoyed.

"Hey,if you ever met Ayeka's parents,you'd understand why i'm groaning here doc!"said Ryoko.

"And i'll thank you to keep your opinions on my family to yourself,Ryoko!"said Ayeka. "We're contacting them at once..they'll know what to do."

"Hmmm..that might very well be,Ayeka."said grandpa. "But...being aristocrats themselves,they might not be such a good idea."

"Well...if you have a better idea,grandfather."said Ayeka.

"I think I do."said grandpa. "Doctor,can your..ship there travel to any place necessary?"

"Any place?"said the Doctor. "Oh,just name a place into the coordinates and she'll take you there-WHOOSH-it's just brilliant."

"Heh,good to know."said grandpa. "You see,I just might have an idea on the jewel on how to-"

But before the priest could finish his idea,something zapped him in the back of the head.

"ZAAAP!"

The blast sent Katsuhtio flying into some bushes.

"Grandpa!"said Tenchi.

Tenchi and Ayeka ran towards the bushes to see if he was alright.

"WHO THE HELL SHOT THAT?"said Ryoko.

"Oh,no..not him again!"said the Doctor as he pointed upwards.

It was Sinistar himself once again,flying aboard some rocket sled and had a couple of flying robot drones with him.

"I'm afraid your local priests..preachings must be cut short,Doctor."he said. "And i'll thank you all to hand the jewel over to me at once!"

"And if we refuse,goldy?"said Washu.

Another set of robot drones then rushed out of the trees and trained their weapons on them all.

"You wish to become target practice,Washu?"he said. "Be my guest!"

The Doctor and the gang were held at bay,this time it looked as if Sinistar had the final trump...for now that is.

NEXT:THE DOCTOR,TENCHI AND THE OTHERS FIND THEMSELVES PRISONERS OF THE EVIL SINISTAR,WHILE THE VICIOUS WARLORD ATTEMPTS TO UTILIZE THE POWERS OF THE ANCIENT JEWEL! CAN THE DOCTOR AND TENCHI STOP HIM? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

Sorry if this chapter was rather short,i'm having a bit of a writer's block problem with this right now,and i've got some other forms of art illustration to complete. But rest assured,i'll be back with the continuing and then concluding chapters of this hot new crossover! See you again here sooner or later!


	8. Chapter 8

TENCHI AND THE DOCTOR

CH.8.

Minutes later,Tenchi,the Doctor and the rest of the gang were all holed up in a small spacecraft that also belonged to the evil warlord Sinistar.

They all sat against a wall of the small bridge,while a pair of larger sized robots held them all at bay with a large mega canon rifle each.

Sinistar meanwhile at last had the item he was searching for and right where he wanted it,the Jewel of Jurai and it was placed very firmly in a computerized analyzer at that.

The evil warlord eyed the artifact hungrily,he was more than eager and ready to use the jewel as he wished.

"I don't like the looks of this." The Doctor thought grimly. "We've got to find a way out of this..and soon!"

Star activated the analyzer,a computer device that held the jewel firmly in suspended air,and waves of energy pulsed across the item.

"Mmm-hmmm..."thought Washu in an intrigued manner. "...he's using a 4000 analyzer to study the jewel. The real question here is...what exactly does he intend to do with it?"

Within five whole minutes,the analyzer had completed it's task of studying the jewel,a sheet of computer paper printout emerged from the slot beneath it.

"AH-HA!"said Star as he ripped the paper from the slot. "The analysis is complete!"

Star read the analysis eagerly,his hands and body trembled in delight at what he was reading.

"Well?"said Ryoko in her usual annoyed manner. "What the hell are you gonna do with that damn jewel anyway?"  
>"SILENCE CRETIN!"said one of the guardbots as it slammed it's rifle into Ryoko's head,knocking her down.<p>

"RYOKO!"said Sasami.

"Heh-heh...good question I suppose."said Star. "If you must know-I-I...shall use this jewel to create an all powerful empire within the universe itself!"

"Oh,is that all?"said Katuhito. "Such a small mind coming from a warlord like yourself."  
>"SILENCE!"said the other guardbot.<p>

"Huh,and what would you know about power old man?"said Star. "You...a simple priest."

"I happen to know a lot more than you realise about what power does to an individual."said the priest as he arose.

"I may not know a lot about this..jewel despite my own experiences with Jurai...but I know about your kind and the corruption you spawn."

"Enough of this!"said Star. "Guards,silence that cooky old fart!"

"Yes master!"said the two robots as they aimed their rifles.

"NOW DOCTOR!"said Katuhito.

"RIGHT!"said the Doctor as he pulled out a long cable and jammed into where the robots stood.

A bright flash of light erupted and the two bots became inoperative and crashed to the floor.

"WHAT?"said Star.

The priest then pulled out a kendo sword and charged at the evil warlord.

"Oh,please."said Star annoyed as he lifted up his left arm and shielded himself from the sword's first strike blow.

A surge of red energy erupted from the villian's armor.

"Hmmm...shield energy armor eh?"said the priest with a half grin on his face. "Clever."

"Like i'd waste time with a venerable old human like you."said Star as he bounced away and then fired a few blasts from his right hand gauntlet.

Katuhito swatted away the blasts with his amazing swordplay.

"Venerable I may be,human i'm not."said the priest.

"Mmnn..."growled Star.

"Alright alright now!"said the Doctor as he stepped in between the would be skirmish.

"I appreciate your efforts,priest Masaki,"he said. "but I assure you i've got it all under control now."

"Oh,so soon?"said Katuhito. "I was just beginning to enjoy myself."

"Oh brother."said Ayeka. "Always finding amusement to pass the time for him."  
>"You got that right."said Washu. "A cosmic peter pan if I ever saw one."<p>

The Doctor then confronted Sinistar with the same power cable.

"I believe I have the upper hand here,Sinistar!"he said.

"How...how did you even get that from my ship?"said Star.

"Oh,long story short,while you weren't looking,I...without the aid of my sonic screwdriver for once...managed to find and unhook one your power cable conduits and have determined it's wattage. It makes a handy disruptor on some machines like your handy robots there for example.

Now,onto the real case...either you surrender yourself and that jewel,immmediately...or I shall be forced to render your mini-craft as useless as I did your spaceship above earlier!"

"Believe me,he means it!"said Washu.

The other girls along with Tenchi were all about to gang up on the wicked villian.

"In the name of the Galaxy police,I shall place you under arrest!"said Mihoshi.

Sinistar simply grinned and laughed.

"Fools,fools all of you!"he roared. "I now have more power than you can imagine-now that I have the jewel!"

"I don't think so!"said Tenchi. "Ryoko-quick,grab it!"

"You got it!"said Ryoko.

"No,stop wait!"said Washu.

But before she could stop her,the hot-headed space pirate collided with a wall of crimson energy,knocking her to the floor.

"I tried to warn you!"said Washu. "Sinistar just placed an emergency shield up,we might not be able to stop him now!"

"We'll see about that!"said Ryoko as she formed an energyball and threw it at the warlord.

Her projectile just bounced off.

Sinistar chuckled wickedly.

"No wait,stand back."said the Doctor as he began to apply the power cable to the shield.

A sudden blast of sizzling energy bounced off the shield as well,no go either.

"My emergency shields are on a seperate power source Doctor."he said. "You won't get at me this time."

"So.."said Katuhito. ...he appears to have us at a checkmate."

"Checkmate?"said the Doctor as he tossed the cable aside. "Where's my sonic,I need my sonic this time I can-"

"ENOUGH PRATTLE!"said Star as he turned towards the jewel.

"I have played this stupid game with the lot of you long enough-MY DESTINY AWAITS!"

"No-no,Sinistar-don't touch that jewel!"said Washu. "You don't know what you're doing-what it's power may do to you!"

"Believe me,Washu."said Star. "I know exactly what I am doing-STARTING NOW!"

Star's gloved hands grasped ahold of the jewel and an intense blast of energy surged through his very body.

"Oh..yeessss...YES!"he cried. "I feel it,I feel the power!"

Sinistar's body started to glow a deep blue and he arose off the floor a few feet.

"It's too late!"said Katuhito. "He's obviously absorbed the power of the Jurain jewel!"

"Well that's just great!"said Ryoko. "So now what do we do?"

"Good question,Ryoko."said Ayeka. "Anyone got any ideas?"

The Doctor gritted his teeth in frustration,could he be too late?  
>Has the evil Sinistar won?<p>

TO BE CONTINUED WITH MORE ACTION AND DANGER AND SUPRISES NEXT CHAPTER!


	9. Chapter 9

TENCHI AND THE DOCTOR CH.9

The Doctor,Tenchi Masaki and the rest of the gang were sole witness to what was happening,a mad would be tyrant was about to be transformed into...a mad god!

And his name was Sinistar,and he may had just become the Doctor's worst enemy ever before this day was over.

"HAHAHAAA!"replied Star as his entire body turned a neon blue and purple,armor and all.

"You fools are far too late to stop me,you never had a chance to begin with!"

"Man,he sure likes to rub it in our faces doesn't he?"said Ryoko.

"Villians like him always do."said Katuhito.

"Tenchi."said the Doctor. "I have one last minute plan,but you've got to get everyone out of here at once."

"You..you got a plan,doctor?"said Tenchi.

"Yes,a quick one,"he said. "but you've got to get everyone out of here at once..and do it quickly!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"said Tenchi as he turned to the others.

"Everyone out-now!"said Tenchi. "Ryoko,get Ryo-ohki to transform into ship mode!"

"Right!"said Ayeka. "Let's get out of here!"

The entire gang ran out as fast as their legs could carry them.

While that was happening,the Doctor had to face Sinistar alone.

"Hah-wanting to face me all to yourself,Doctor?"said the warlord.

"Mmm,yeah in a way I suppose."said the Doctor. "You see..I might still have an ace up my sleeve-THIS!"

The Doctor threw the cable circuit into the main controls of the ship,causing a fierce shorting of power conduits in the system.

"WHAT?"said Star suprised.

The doctor then saw his sonic screwdriver,grabbed it and ran out of the ship just the same.

Once he was outside,he saw Ryo-ohki hovering a few feet above him with the ramp down.

"Ah,right on cue."said the Doctor.

"Come on Doctor!"said Katuhito. "Get in quick!"

"Don't mind if I do."said the Doctor as he jumped onto the ramp and run up it.

The ramp then rolled back inside the ship and Ryo-ohki took off into the sky.

"Alright,we're airborne!"said Ryoko who was at the controls. "You mind telling me what the hell you were trying to do?"

"Just a moment Ryoko."said the Doctor as he looked out one the ship's windows.

While below,Sinistar's spacecraft exploded in a ball of flame and electricity.

"Whoa-what did you do,Doctor?"said Mihoshi.

"Oh,nothing much really."said the Doctor. "Just threw the cable circuit I had in my hand into the main controls and caused a massive power overload.  
>Took him and the ship up with it-I hope."<p>

"I don't think so!"said Sasami as she pointed towards the screen.

"Eh?"said the Doctor.

Sure enough,the evil Sinistar had just appeared in the air,and he was clutching the jewel which had just empowered him.

"Oh,no..."said the Doctor.

"You can say that again."said Ayeka. "Looks like we're not out of the woods just yet."

"Hmmmm...it looks like the forest just got a little thicker by the looks of this situation."

Star took aim at the ship and fired off a large beam of power at it.

"Hang on to your seats if ya got any folks!"said Ryoko. "This is gonna be one bumpy ride here!"

Ryoko steered the controls to the right and Ryo-ohki flew right out of harm's way and soared off into the sky above Sinistar.

"Eh?"said Star as he looked upward.

"Now I got you!"said Ryoko. "DIVE ATTACK RYO-OHKI!"

"MEEEOWW!"cried the living spaceship as it dive bombed downwards at the villian.

But to their horror,Sinistar vanished and then re-appeared behind the ship.

He then aimed one of his hands and fired another hand beam.

The beam hit Ryo-ohki in the back,causing her to divebomb into the woods below.

"KRRASSH!"

A thick nestle of trees managed to cushion their fall at least.

The side door opened and Ryoko came flying out.

"Okay,everybody out now!"she said.

Tenchi,the Doctor and the rest of the group managed to huddle out one by one.

"Oh,soft landing I see."said the Doctor.

"That damn dirty bastard!"said Ryoko. "He's just fighting dirty with that damn jewel!

Well-i'll show him a thing or two right now!"

"No stop!"said the Doctor as he stepped out in front of her.

"Ya mind getting outta my way doc?"said Ryoko. "I'm gonna-"

"You'll do nothing of the kind,Ryoko."said the Doctor. "The way I see it,now that he has that jewel he's already more powerful than anyone's efforts combined.

I don't think any of your friends would want you to get vaporized would they?"

"Oh,no Ryoko!"said Sasami. "Please don't go up there-you'll be killed!"

"For my sister's sake,you'd be wise not to."said Ayeka.  
>"Oh,alright already!"said Ryoko annoyed. "I get the picture,but what are we gonna do now?"<p>

"Good question."said the Doctor as he scratched his chin. "We've got to think of something."

While above,Sinistar laughed maniacally at his fallen foes.

"While it's been a sporting game,Doctor and Jurians,"he said. "I no longer have any more time for this nonsense."

"And what exactly are you gonna do now that you have that jewel,Sinistar?"said Tenchi.

"What else exactly?"said Star. "I wish to conquor my first ever planet,and since i'm here already,this might as well as be a good place to start."

"WHAT?"said Tenchi.

"Come again?"said the Doctor.

"You heard right,fools."said Star. "I shall use my newly aquired godhood and create this planet in my very own image and use it...to conquor the rest of the galaxy.

You'd all be wise not to follow or hinder me any further. And if you all behave yourselves,I might allow you all to serve me."

"SERVE YOU?"shouted Ryoko. "I'LL-"

The Doctor placed his hand over her mouth,stopping her in mid sentence.

"Ah,ah-don't provoke him any further,we don't need that."

"I leave you and your flunkies to your fates Doctor."said Star. "Within minutes,your world shall be no more..but shall be world from now on,HAHAHA!"

The empowered villian then flew off into the distance.

"Well,there he goes."said the Doctor. "Having dellusions of grandeur!"

"You can say that again."said Katuhito.

"I could've taken him!"said Ryoko.  
>"Sure you would Ryoko."said Ayeka.<p>

"Alright you lot,enough moaning."said the Doctor. "I have an idea...at last I have an idea."

"Finally-what?"said Tenchi.

"Run-run with me back to the Tardis!"said the Doctor. "That's where I can come up with an even bigger idea than before."

"That's it?"said Ayeka. "Just run back to your...your spaceship?"

"Oh,and I don't suppose you have a better idea than princess?"said the Doctor.

Ayeka said nothing and then replied. "Let's get back to your-Tardis."

"Excellent,now come on!"said the Doctor as he lead the way.

The entire group ran back down through the stone laiden path and headed back to the Misaki house where the Tardis was parked.

The doctor then unlocked the door and opened it.

"Everyone inside-NOW!"he said.

"You heard the man,let's go!"said Tenchi.

"I don't believe this."said Ryoko.

"Yeah,what are we doing,going on another trip or something?"said Mihoshi.

"You'll see what I mean in a bit officer Mihoshi."said the Doctor. "Now inside,go go go!"

Tenchi and the others all entered through the doors and were once again inside the Tardis control room.

"Hmmm..quite interesting ship you have here Doctor."said Katsuhito. "Bigger on the inside eh?"

"Yeah,he gets that all the time grandpa."said Tenchi.

The Doctor then shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Okay,Doctor."said Washu. "We're all inside,so what happens now?"

The Doctor then raced to the controls and switched on one of the monitors.

It was showing what was going to happen to the outside world that was planet earth.

"Take a look."he said.

The very sky turned dark and streamers of neon green and blue comets flew across the sky.

"Wha-what's happening?"said Ayeka.

"That blasted Sinistar is what's happening."said the Doctor. "He's obviously using the jewel to transform the earth itself into his own making."

"Oh dear,"said Katsuhito. "that is not what i'd call good in any category."

"Oh man."said Tenchi. "How much worse can this get."

As if in answer,the entire Masaki house was transformed into what appeared to be a battle armory station of some kind,all black and purple with spikes and armor all across it.

"GAH!"said Tenchi. "MY DAD'S HOUSE WHAT DID HE DO IT?"  
>"As I said."said the Doctor. "He transformed it into his own image that's what."<p>

"Oh no,my guardians!"said Ayeka. "What will happen to them?"

The Doctor activated another monitor,and there they appeared on the screen,all transformed as well.

Azaka and Kamidaki stood at both sides of the gate,both pained a dark blue with thorns adorned around their sides and twin blasters mounted on their heads.

"NO!"said Ayeka. "We've got to save them!"

"I'm sorry Ayeka."said the Doctor. "There's nothing we can do for them right now."

"Oh no,what about my dad?"said Tenchi. "He's over in Tokyo right now!"

"I'm sorry,Tenchi."said the Doctor. "But it seems this jewel's power is much faster than anything we've predicted,we can't stop it,but we've got to get out of here right now.

And that we shall."

"That bastard probably got my lab as well."said Washu.

"And my patrol ship."said Mihoshi. "It was parked nearby."

The Doctor activated the Tardis and the police box itself vanished,just as the transformation of Okayama was completed.

It then re-materialised in the sky and was flying off towards it's next destination.

"Just one thing I don't quite understand,doctor."said Washu.

"How is it we're not transformed by the jewel's power?"

"Oh,it's simple Washu."said the Doctor. "The Tardis has some very powerful protective shields that can save us from further harm of any kind. So at least for now,we're safe in here."

"That's..at least some comforting news."said Ayeka. "The real question here is what are we going to do about stopping Sinistar now that he's taken over the world as we know it?"

"Hmmm...good question on that."said the Doctor. "We're going to have to formulate a plan of some kind.  
>While we do that,i'll do a view scan over how much the earth itself has possibly changed."<p>

The Doctor typed in some data and several screenshots of the now changed earth appeared on the screens.

Not just Japan,but china,korea,all of europe even the USA was transformed into a sort of dark and sinsiter military looking world,all created by the evil Sinistar and his newly acquired power.

"This is awful!"said Tenchi. "I may be half Jurian,but this is my planet,my home!"

"And mine as well."said Katsuhito. "And my grandson Nobiyuki and his friend Rea live in Tokyo as well-there's no telling what might have happened to them!"

"Well,that cuts it."said the Doctor. "We're just gonna have to do the obvious-find out where Sinistar is located,and take that damned jewel back-by force if necessary!"

"That's the plan?"said Tenchi. "Just like that?"

"You got a better one Tenchi?"said the time lord.

Tenchi sighed. "If you insist,doc. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah,same here."said the Doctor. "Well then...as I always say-ALLONSY!"

The Tardis then flew off into the sky towards it's next destination-the location of the earth's new master-SINISTAR!

Will they succeed? There's only one way to find out!

NEXT:TENCHI,THE DOCTOR AND THE REST OF THE GANG DISCOVER SINISTAR'S NEW STRONGHOLD AND MUST FIND A WAY TO INFILTRATE AND SNATCH BACK THE JEWEL! ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. Chapter 10

TENCHI AND THE DOCTOR

CH.10

Things were looking pretty grim for our heroes,the evil warlord Sinistar not only managed to at last find the jewel of jurai,but has also used it to transform the earth into a stronghold of his own diabolical making.

"Y'know,there may be another way to do this Doctor."said Tenchi.

"And what might that be,Tenchi?"said the Doctor.

"You say this is a time machine."said Tenchi. "Why can't we just go back to the moment when Sinistar took the jewel and stop him?"

"Yes,"said Ayeka. "that plan sounds a bit more feasible."

"Hmmm..well..."said the Doctor as he scratched his chin. "it...might work..and it might not."

"What do you mean it might not?"said Ryoko. "All we gotta do is go back and stop that bastard!"

"All right,all right."said the Doctor. "Don't get your nickers in a twist-i'll see what I can do."

The Doctor then turned to the Tardis controls,punched in some coordinates and pulled the lever.

"Here goes nothing-Alonsy!"he said.

The Tardis then began to vanish into where it was flying from and started to go through a stream of energy and time streams.

When suddenly...

The entire Tardis began to shake and very violently at that.

"What the hell's going on now?"said Ryoko.

The Tardis controls then began to shoot sparks and crackle with energy.

"Oh no,no,no!"shouted the Doctor as he went over and pressed a button that was marked EMERGENCY STOP!

The Tardis then came to a screeching halt!

Everyone inside was then slammed into the left side of the control room.

"Ouch!"said Ayeka. "What did you do that for?"

"Oogh..don't know,i'll find out in a moment princess."said the Doctor as he walked over to the controls.

"I think i'd better give him a hand then."said Washu.

"Yeah,do something useful for a change will ya?"said Ryoko.

Washu stopped in her tracks and gave Ryoko a hard stare,which caused the space pirate to stop down low where she sat.

"Ryoko!"said Tenchi. "Just carry on Washu."

"I intend to."said Washu.

The Doctor then crouched down and opened up a panel underneath the control deck.

He then took out his sonic again and started to give the inner workings a look over.

After a whole minute Washu popped the question.

"Find anything?"she said.

"Hmmm...well..."said the Doctor without looking up. ...something...almost tried to fry the Tardis controls."

"Something from the outside I take it?"said Washu.

"Yes,that might prove an explanation."said the Doctor as he popped back up again.

"The question remains..what exactly?"

He then activated one of the control monitors and what appeared on the screen was a sort of neon purple darkness of some kind.

"So..where are we?"said Tenchi.

"Make a long story short Tenchi."said the Doctor. "We're in what is called the timestream. We're in the between of where we were and we are going."

"Oh,is that all?"said Ryoko. "Well-why can't we go anywhere?"

The Doctor punched in some data on the computer controls.

"I'm trying to find that out-now."

What appeared on the screen was a sort of energy blocking the stream.

"That's obviously why."said Washu. "Someone or something is blocking our way back."

"Oh,that's not good."said Sasami.

"Yeah,who could've done such a thing?"said Mihoshi.

"Who ya think?"said Ryoko. "It must've been that damn Sinistar guy i'll bet!"

"For once I might have to agree with Ryoko."said Washu. "That madman must've used that jewel's power to stop or clog up any attempts made by us to get the jewel back from him. That-energy barrier must have been made by him. A time-lock of sorts."

"Yes,"said the Doctor. "and he's probably just laughing his fool head off at the feeble attempt we just made.

What i've discovered is,if I try to use the Tardis to move backward any further,the barrier may very well destroy the controls."

"Ooh,not good."said Tenchi.

"So,now what do we do?"said Mihoshi.

"Do,Mihoshi?"said Katsuhito. "I'm afraid we're going to have to do this the old fashioined way.

Storm that maniac's fortress and take the jewel back-by force if necessary!"

"I was afraid of that grampa."said Tenchi.

"To become a man Tenchi."said the priest. "You have to overcome any child like fears that come your way."

"Well spoken priest,well spoken."said the Doctor. "Now,let's just get back to where we were."

The Doctor reset the coordinates,pulled the lever and the Tardis moved forward back in time to where it was.

The police box re-appeared in the very skies,back to where it was at first.

"Well,scratch that idea."said Tenchi. "Sorry doctor."

"Quite all right Tenchi."said the Doctor as he patted his shoulder. "There was no way any of us could ever have known."

"So,now what do we do?"said Ryoko.

"Do the obvious I suppose."said the Doctor. "Find a way in,take the jewel and fix simple,yes,doing it simply..altogether a different matter."

"So what are we waiting for?"said Ayeka. "Let's get this over with before this monster takes on the rest of the universe."

"Couldn't agree more princess."said the Doctor. "Let's do this!"

The Tardis then flew off towards another part of the stronghold,a place where they couldn't be detected.

The Doctor found a small alleyway neaby and parked it there.

He then peeked outside through the door.

"Well?"said Ryoko behind him.

"SHHHH!"replied the Doctor.

"Quite will ya,Ryoko?"said Tenchi. "We don't anyone finding us too soon."

Ryoko just snorted.

The Doctor then stepped out,with his trenchcoat on,and took out his sonic once more.

He then scanned the area,for anything nasty or unsafe.

After a few seconds,he stopped scanning and looked at his sonic.

"Hmmm...seems to be alright,so far."he said.

He then stepped back inside.

"Alright you lot."he said. "Here's the plan. For any of you who has any combat or survival training you can come with me.

Those who quite don't,must stay here and safeguard the Tardis."

Ryoko then activated something on her wrist and her very clothes changed into a red and black battle costume.

Ayeka did the same and her clothes turned into a purple and black costume.

Mihoshi took out a wrist device,activated it,and her clothes changed into a red and pink costume,complete with a bazooka.

"Hmmm..impressive."said the Doctor.

Tenchi then reached into his pocket and took out a small acorn like device,pressed it and his very clothes transformed into a set of black and green Jurian warrior clothing.

He then took out the same Jurain star sword that his grandfather had weilded.

"Good job at that,Tenchi."said Katsuhito. "It's best to be prepared for anything."

"What of the rest of you?"said the Doctor.

"We'll stay and watch over the Tardis."said Washu.

"Well,if you say so."said the Doctor. "Just make sure she's still standing here in one piece when we get back."

"I'm sure we can manage that."said Washu.

"Good luck Doctor."said Sasami.

"Yes,I have a feeling we'll need it and more,little one."said the Doctor. "Alright team,let's go."

The five heroes stepped out from the Tardis and into the open.

After that,the Doctor closed the door and locked it.

"Well mates."he said. "This is it."

"Yeah."said Ryoko. "Let's take our planet back from that bastard!"

"For once i'm with you,Ryoko." said Ayeka. "Let's do it!"

"High spirited friends you have there,Tenchi."said the Doctor.

"Heh,yeah especially when they fight."said Tenchi. "Watch out for that."

Mihoshi shivered a little and her teeth chattered.

"I..I don't like the looks of this place."she said.

"Steady on Mihoshi."said the Doctor.

"Yeah,didn't you say once as a galaxy police officer danger is your business?"said Tenchi.

"Y-yes-that's right!"she said as she suddenly worked up her nerve.

"Danger is my business,i'm a galaxy police officer!"

"Alright already."said Ryoko. "Let's quit with the chatter and get a move on."

"Right!"said the Doctor. "Follow me."

The Doctor whipped out his sonic once more and aimed it into the air.

"Mmmm..that way."he replied. "The vapor trail of the jewel's power will take us to where it's hidden exactly."

"Sounds about right."Said Tenchi. "Let's go."

The furious five began their trek as they walked up through the barren and dark city streets.

While they walked,they found various locals and individuals of a rather sinister nature.

There were gangs,hoodlums,derelicts,homeless people,all struggling to survive in the world they all were now living in,complete with various enforcement soldiers holding them at bay,with their deadly firearms and rifles.

"Hmmmm...nice place that sinistar guy just made for us."whispered Ryoko.

"Shhh...they might hear you,Ryoko."whispered Ayeka. "No one here knows we're not from around here."

"Yeah,let's keep it at that way."whispered Tenchi.

Just then,the Doctor's sonic made a beeping noise.

"Ah."he said. "We turn right...here."

The group then turned left down a dark alleyway.

"Aw c'mon doc."said Tenchi. "Not alleys."

"And why not alleys?"said the Doctor. "Keeps us off the street."

"Yeah,but gets us into more bad trouble!"said Ryoko. "Don't you know that all sorts of bad ass street gangs hide down here?"

"Oh,right."said the Doctor. "Sorry,I just haven't been to that many big city slums in my travels lately. Maybe we should-"

But before the heroes could turn back,they were surrounded by a group of 'locals'.

Both sides were made up of a vicious group of street gangs,all dressed in gothic looking metal and black costumes and all armed with either blades and clubs.

"Oh great."said Ayeka. "Looks like the welcome wagon at last."

"Shut yer trap toots."said the lead punk,a tall and lean street punk with long green hair who was obviously the leader.

"We-of the skull and bones gang have a complaint-and that complaint is that you dweebs have crossed into our private proverty."

"Oh,we have?"said the Doctor. "Terribly sorry of us to do that. If you let us go-we'll be on our way."

"Well,we can't just let you guys go now can we?"said the leader. "Tell ya what,fancy pants-you give us those three babes and give pretty boy there to my girls-we'll let ya go."

"I-beg your pardon?"said the Doctor.

"You heard what I said,dork ass?"said the leader. "Give us your women or we'll-"

"KRAKK!"

Ryoko's right fist connected with the leader's jaw,which sent him flying into one of the walls.

"JOHHNY!"said the leader's girlfriend. "YOU BIYOTCH!"

"YOU WANNA JOIN HIM ON THE PAVEMENT LADY?"roared Ryoko. "THEN GET THE HELL OUTTA OUR DAMN WAY!"

The Skull gang simply retaliated as they attacked the Doctor and his allies.

But their attack was short lived as Tenchi and the others fought back just as quickly and wildly.

Ryoko kicked and punched away a few thugs,while Ryoko slammed several into another wall with a flying body slam blow.

Mihoshi scampered about as she fired her gun,and then froze a few with her built in freeze blaster.

Tenchi used his martial arts tecniques on a few of the thugs,while the Doctor just leaned against the wall and adjusted his sonic.

"Hmm..I remember there was a time when I used some...karate techniques back in my days with UNIT. Ah,those were the days."

A single thug then rushed at the Doctor.

"Oop-I don't think so!"said the Doctor as he dodged the punk,causing him to crash head first into the wall he was near.

"Ere,you lot almost done?"said the Doctor. "We have an important enagagement you know."

The last remaining street punks then ran away in fear at what they saw.

"Huh,typical street scum."said Ayeka. "Not worth wasting our time."

"You said it."said Ryoko. "Now let's get a move on."

Suddenly,the four girls were blased head on by a surge of electric energy,knocking them all out.

"RYOKO!"said Tenchi.

"Oh,now what?"said the Doctor.

Emerging from the entrance of the alley was a large group of city enforcers,all heavilly armed with their maga blasters.

"STOP IN THE GLORIOUS NAME OF THE MASTER!"shouted the lead enforcer.

"Dammit all!"said Tenchi. "I've gotta save them!

"No Tenchi,NO!"said the Doctor. "They've been gunned down,we'll never get them all in time,we've got to run!"

"But!"said Tenchi. "Aw man!"

The two heroes both made a run for it down the alley,just as a few of the enforcers chased after them.

Tenchi and the Doctor then found an old warehouse and ran inside,just as the enforcer agents ran past the building.

"Whew-made it!"said the Doctor.

Tenchi then grabbed one of the Doctor's coat lapels.

"Why the hell did we have to leave them there,doctor?"he said all steamed up.

"Now,steady on Tenchi,steady on."said the Doctor. "Ryoko and the others weren't killed like you might think. I scanned the grunts weaponry with my sonic.

Those were obviously a sort of stun blaster they were using when they ambushed us."

"Well,okay."said Tenchi. "I guess they intended to capture us then."

"I'm sure they were."said the Doctor. "I promise you Tenchi,we'll get your friends back as soon as we find and destroy that jewel..first things first."

"So what do we do now?"said Tenchi. "Continue on the trail?"

"Yes."said the Doctor. "Continue on the trail."

Suddenly,the two heard a low growling noise.

"What's that?"said Tenchi.

"Probably a sort of..mongrel I imagine."said the Doctor.

Sure enough,emerging from the shadows was a giant dog like monster,with red glowing eyes and hideous blood covered fangs.

"When I say run-run."said the Doctor. "RUN!"

The pair then ran out of the warehouse just as the demon dog came rushing after them.

After a few yards of running,the pair managed to lose the monster.

"Alright then."said the Doctor. "Onward towards our goal-no matter what!"

"Yeah,no matter what."said Tenchi.

Our heroes were more determined than ever to free the world from their sworn enemy,but little did they know of the sheer dangers that lay ahead.

MORE EXCITMENT AND THRILLS ABOUND NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. Chapter 11

TENCHI MUYO:NO NEED FOR THE DOCTOR CH.11

Tenchi Masaki and his new ally the mysterious traveller known as the Doctor were heading for a rendevzous with the evil warlord now master of the earth itself-SINISTAR!

Their mission,retrieve the jewel of Jurai from the villian-or die trying!

At that very moment,the pair were being chased wildly by what appeared to be a giant monstrous dog creature of some kind.

"I thought we lost it back there!"said Tenchi.

"Well,so did I!"said the Doctor. "That thing obviously has a very keen sense of smell!"

Suddenly,the Doctor saw a corner of an old building with several metal rods stacked up against it.

"Quick!"he said. "Knock over those rods!"

The pair then shoved the large pile of rods over in front of them,hoping to hinder the beast's path.

Once the rods crashed down in front of the beast dog,the beast itself screeched to a halt.

"GRRRR-RUFF!"barked the dog in frustration.

It then decided to run back whence it came for much easier prey/meat.

Suddenly,something halted in front of it.

"Beastoid!"said a metallic voice from the shadows. "You are in direct violation of access zones-you will be exterminated!"

The Doctor overheard what was going on back around the corner.

"What?"He said. "WHAT? It can't be!"

The beastoid growled ferociously at it's new enemy and then lunged at it's attackers.

"EXTERMINATE!" said the same voice and a sudden laser blast fired upon the creature.

The blast shot the creature and it crashed back down to the ground,dead instantly.

The attackers emerged from the shadows,they were made of a strange metal substance,and were shaped like salt and pepper shakers,and were the color fo gold and black,and a single plunger and a single laser were made of it's arms and a single eye scope was mounted atop it's very head.

"What th-?"said Tenchi. "What are those things? More of Sinistar's troops or something?"

"Daleks."said the Doctor grimly. "That's what they are..Daleks."

The three Daleks moved forwards and started to patrol the area where Tenchi and the Doctor were.

"Come on-let's run!"said the Doctor. "Before they find us!"

"Right!"said Tenchi and the pair were off again.

Minutes later,the Doctor and Tenchi arrived at another building of what appeared to be a night club.

Tenchi leaned against the wall of the club,trying to catch his breath.

"What-the-what the hell are Daleks anyways?"said Tenchi.

"Oh,do I really have to explain it all to ya what they are?"said the Doctor. "They may be the least of our worries?"

"Hey,anything to pass the time,right?"said Tenchi.

"Oh,very well."said the Doctor. "But...hang on a minute."

The Doctor looked up at the neon glow sing which read the words THE NIGHT DEVIL on it.

"Come on,let's get a drink."he said.

"A drink?"said Tenchi. "Of all times now?"

"You got any better suggestions?"said the Doctor.

Tenchi sighed in irritation.

"Okay,but remember,i'm still a minor."he said.

"Fair enough."said the Doctor. "Come on."

The two heroes entered through the bar doors and were greeted by a blast of noise,light and darkness and all kinds of colorful characters.

"Gyaah!"cried Tenchi.

"Oh,what'smatter Tenchi?"said the Doctor. "Never been to club before?"

"Not even a bar Doctor."said Tenchi. "Even this is way beyond for what i'd be going to."

There were patrons from the city doing all the obvious acts in the club,drinking,smoking,doing drugs.

The place even had hot dancing strippers up on the tables,and the stage itself.

Tenchi blushed a bright red at what he saw and tried to cover his eyes.

"Oh man..."groaned Tenchi. "..if dad and grandad ever find out that I was even in a place like this."

"Oh,lighten up Tenchi."said the Doctor. "I assure you,once we get that jewel back from that Star fellow none of this rubbish looking place will ever have existed.

It'll be like you never went in here to begin with."

"Easy for you to say that."said Tenchi. "And that's if we even get that jewel back from him you mean."

"We'll get it."said the Doctor. "Trust me."

The Doctor and Tenchi went up to the bar and they looked over a menu on drinks and food.

"Can we make this quick?"said Tenchi. "We've got my planet to save ya know."

"Right right."said the Doctor as he looked over the menu. "This won't take too long,I figure you're gonna save the world,you might as well wet your whistle while you're at it eh?"

"Oh yeah,sure."said Tenchi. "Easy for you to say."

"Ah!"said the Doctor as he found the perfect drink. "Bartender!"

The bartender,a short fat and hairy looking man with a beard walked up to the Doctor and his companion.

"Yeah,what it'll be?"he said in an aussie sounding voice.

"Right."said the Doctor. "I'll have a-red comet wine cooler and my friend here will have...a bloody marqurita straight up."

"But,but Doctor-!"protested Tenchi.

"Just wait a moment."said the Doctor. "I'll take care of it."

"Hoo boy."said Tenchi.

The bartender nodded and went off to fix their drinks.

While they waited,the Doctor took out his pair of glasses and put them on and then took out his sonic screwdriver.

"What are you gonna do?"said Tenchi.'

"With your drink."said the Doctor as he did some adjustments to the sonic setting. "You'll see."

"While we're waiting."said Tenchi. "You seem to know something about those..Daleks."

"As a matter of fact I do."said the Doctor. "I've had...several run ins with them over the years and that's saying something."

"I see."said Tenchi.

"To make a long story short."said the Doctor. "They're..would be alien conquors from a far off planet called Skaro and ever since i've had my first run in with them so long ago,they've tried to conquor the universe time and again."

"Sheesh,whatta history."said Tenchi. "But how do ya think they got here?"

"Hmmm.."said the Doctor. "...I imagine that Sinistar himself must've brought some of them here whist using the jewel. He might've brought down other alien spieces as well for a sort of ground troops of some kind."

The bartender then brought the pair their drinks.

"Thank you."said the Doctor as he took the drinks and set them out on the bar ledge.

The Doctor then took Tenchi's drink and aimed his sonic at it.

"What kind of drink would you really fancy,Tenchi?"he said.

"Uh,well..."said Tenchi. "I guess a regular orange juice would be nice I suppose."

"Right."said the Doctor as he activated the sonic and a blue light emmited from it.

After a whole minute,the alcoholic beverage was transformed into..a simple yet refreshing orange juice drink.

"Here you are."said the Doctor as he handed him his drink.

"Oh thanks."said Tenchi. "Neat little device you got there."

"Yeah,it has it's uses on and off again."said the Doctor.

The pair then drank their bevarages whilst the rest of the bar action was going down.

"While we've been on the topic of discussing some of my..past."said the Doctor. "You wouldn't mind telling me some of yours,would you Tenchi?"

"My past?"said Tenchi.

"Oh yes."said the Doctor. "Like how is it you're in that splendid house with those five lovely alien ladies then?

And you yourself and your grandfather there? I gathered neither of you are exactly human are you?"

Tenchi giggled and scratched the back of his head.

"You kind of figured me out there huh?"he said.

"Of course I have."said the Doctor. "I've been around you know."

"Well..."said Tenchi. "...you see,nearly a year ago.

Tenchi went into the details of how he accidentally freed Ryoko the space pirate from her confinement and how everything else had happened as well after that.

"I see.."said the Doctor. "..very intriguing story there. And it all began just because you wanted to see a sword of some kind eh?"

"Well."said Tenchi with a rather embarassed look on his face. "Looking back now,I really should've done that. I let my curiosity get the better of me there."

"Oh,nothing wrong with a little...curiosity is there?"said the Doctor. "I mean..how can you learn something new if you don't take chances. I mean,look at your world's past leaders and scientists at what they achieved due to their curiosities for endless knowledge."

"Well yeah,that's true."said Tenchi. "Even though,according to my grandpa,I am crown prince of the planet Jurai,I still consider myself to be just an ordinary everyday boy ya know."

"Yeah,nothing wrong with a little modesty is there?"said the Doctor. "I mean,let's face it egos and arrogance are the tools of self destruction."

"I know what you mean there."said Tenchi. "I still remember facing Kagato and Dr Clay,man were they full of themselves."

"Heh,that happens."said the Doctor.

The two heroes then finished their drinks.

"Now,you got a plan or what?"said Tenchi.

"Hmmm..yes,yes I think I do now."said the Doctor. "What we are going to do is-"

Suddenly,a group of armed and armored gunmen approached the pair,their weapons drawn.

"Tenchi Masaki,Doctor!"said the lead gunman. "You are both ordered to come with us immediately!

By order of our great lord King Sinistar!"

Tenchi gasped.

"Well uh...we could come with these blokes to the main man himself."said the Doctor.

"Oh...man!"said Tenchi.

NEXT:THE DOCTOR AND TENCHI HITCH A RIDE TO THE MAIN CITADEL OF THE EVIL SINISTAR HIMSELF!  
>HOWEVER,ONCE THEY REACH HIM THEY MAY FIND DEFEATING HIM MAY NOT BE SO EASY IN THE END! ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

TENCHI AND THE DOCTOR

CH.12

Now that they were captured,Tenchi and the Doctor were taken straight to the main palace tower of the new ruler of the planet earth itself.

Lord Sinistar!

A pair of Dalek guards took the two heroes to a large pair of double doors with a big red star emblemized across it.

"This must be the place huh,doc?"remarked Tenchi.

"Indeed it does,Tenchi."said the Doctor.

"SILENCE!"said the Dalek on the left. "NO ONE SPEAKS IN THE PRESENCE OF OUR MASTER!"

"Oh,right."thought the Doctor. "You lot wouldn't be kneeling to this bastard if he hadn't some mental control over you now would he?"

The doors opened and a vast throne room spread out before them.

"OUR MASTER WILL SEE YOU NOW."said the Dalek on the right. "ENTER AT ONCE."

The pair then entered and the Daleks turned around and returned to their posts,and the double doors closed.

The Doctor whistled. "Look at this." he replied.

The throne room they were in was vast,large and looked as if it would go on forever.

It was red and gold colored with several red stars marked and emblamized across them.

"Those damn stars again."said Tenchi with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"This guy sure likes to leave his mark everywhere."

"Mmm..yeah,villians like him like to express their egos."said the Doctor.

"So,now what do we do,doctor?"said Tenchi.

"Now?"said the time lord. "Not a lot we can do,Tenchi. The way I see it,our...arch enemy over the past week has..requested our presence to him.

Now..all we've got to do is see what is it he wants,and well...we'll see what we can do from there."

"If you say so."said Tenchi.

"I think I do."said the Doctor.

Suddenly,a loud gong was heard.

"Presenting..his royal heighness over the planet earth itself..!"

Tenchi recognised the voice,it was Ayeka's.

"Ayeka?"said Tenchi.

"GREAT KING SINISTAR!"she said.

The next pair of doors before them opened and a single hover cart carrying the regal villian came towards them.

It was sinistar once again,except he looked a bit different from when they saw him last.

His armored costume was this time a blood red and chrome with a pair of horns affixed to his helmet with the usual red star across the center.

And his weapon of choice was this time a large bladed bo staff that laid beside him as he sat upon a nice thick coushin atop the royal cart.

"Oh boy..." thought Tenchi. "...now this guy's ego has really gotten out of control."

The doctor arched an eyebrow and gave a half crooked smile.

Once the cart came to a stop,a set of stairs folded out and the warlord stepped down them and stood before the two heroes.

"Ah,Tenchi Masaki...Doctor."he said,sounding all high and mighty at that. "How good to see you both again."

Tenchi was about to storm towards Star,but the Doctor stopped him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No,Tenchi!"he said. "Let's...let's hear him out."

"Very wise,Doctor."said Star. "Very wise at that.

My servants..!"

Stepping around the corner were not one but three woman,all dressed in arabian belly dancer gear.

Tenchi and the doctor recognised them immediately.

"RYOKO-AYEKA-MIHOSHI!"said Tenchi.

"Yes,them."said the Doctor. "Well at least we know they're all right."

"All right? All right?"said Tenchi. "What the hell's he done to them?"

Ryoko and the other girls had a deep and empty look in their eyes,as if they were drugged or hypnotized.

"Oh,settle down now my boy."said Star. "I just...bended them to my will that's all."

"Oh,yes."said the Doctor. "You have at that,mind you if Ryoko knew what you made her look like,she might go all around the bend there."

"Huh,her reactions would be irrelevant i'm afraid."said Star. "Anyways,I would like for us to get down to business if you don't mind."

"Business?"said Tenchi.

"Yes."said Star. "Come,this way into..my lounge."

Tenchi looked at the Doctor in frustration.  
>"Steady on,Tenchi."he said. "As I said,we'll listen to what he has to say..at first at that."<p>

Tenchi growled in irritation.

"O-kay..."he said.

Meanwhile,back at the Tardis...

Washu,Sasami,Ryo-ohki,and Katsuhito sat around the Tardis console.

"I'm worried!"said Sasami. "We haven't heard a word from Tenchi and the others for 5 minutes now!"

"I admit i'm beginning to worry as well,Sasami."said the priest. "We can't just sit here in the Doctor's ship all day here."

"I quite agree."said Washu. "We'd better do something..starting now!"

Washu looked over the Tardis controls for a few minutes and came to a conclusion.

"You know which ones to activate?"said Katsuhito.

"Absolutely!"said Washu. "I am the greatest scientific mind in the universe of course."

The priest sighed. "Yes,you have an uncontrollage urge to constantly spout that remark."

Washu stiffened in irritation at Katsuhito's remark.

Sasami giggled.

"Come on guys,let's get a move on."she said. "Tenchi and the gang may need our help."

"Eh-right."said Washu. "Let's go!"

Washu pulled down a lever and pressed a button and the Tardis took to the sky.

"This..time lord technology the Doctor called it is pretty similar to what i've seen and used in spaceships before.

Either way,i've closely studied the Tardis's controls and it shows that the scanner will track down the Doctor and when we find him,we'll find Tenchi and the gang."

"Sounds good."said the priest. "We've got to help them and get back the Jurian Jewel and save the planet earth once and for all!"

While back inside,Tenchi and the Doctor were seated on futons across from their enemy,while the self made king seated atop a rather large plush and purple bean bag.

Light refreshments of tea and cookies were served to them.

The Doctor took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie and sipped some sweet tea.

Tenchi just sat down with his arms crossed and looked rather irritated by the whole situation.

"Come now Tenchi."said the Doctor. "Have some,they're rather good."

"Sorry,but i'm really not hungry right now." said Tenchi as he eyed the evil warlord.

Warlord snickered.

"Come now,young Jurian boy."he said. "I'd be in a good mood right now if I was you. If you think you could best me now with your little..laser sword there,i'm afraid you're sadly mistaken."

The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Let's...get down to business at hand shall we?"he said. "What is it you want us here for?"

"Well...believe it or not."said Star. "I have a proposition for you."  
>"A..a proposition?"said Tenchi.<p>

"Absolutely."said Star. "My soldiers tracked you since your ship crossed our sensors,so I gathered that you were here to steal back my power source.

Not to sound too...all high and mighty,you have absolutely no chance against myself and my greatly gathered army. So..here is what I propose. I shall create an earth or world of your chosing. One to live in and rule on your own. No worries or troubles of any kind,just...living a good life all your own where neither of us can step on each other's toes. Well...what do you both say?"

The Doctor and Tenchi looked at each other.

"You tell him,Tenchi."said the Doctor. "I don't really have the hearts to right now at this moment."

"Does the phrase,go suck a lemon and hell no ring any bells for you?"said Tenchi.

Star's lips twisted into a deep snear.

He then jumped up and snatched his spear.

"IGNORANT FOOLS!"he shouted. "I merely wished to make peace with you and this is how you repay my hospitality?"

The doctor took a few cookies and placed them in one of his long coat's pockets.

"Well.."he said as he arose. "...I always enjoy a good tea and biscuit,Sinistar. But as my friend has placed it in his own..colorful way,we say nay to your somewhat generous offer. The planet earth or even this one...may not be my home,but i've always held a love and respect for a friend's home. And..after being aquainted with Mr Masaki here and his entourage of..rather lovely ladies,i've taken it upon myself to help save his home...from your grubby gloved claws there.

Now...oh great king Sinistar,I give you the option of surrender,or suffer any grave consequences that I just might have to inflict upon you!"

"You dare to threaten me..a god like king and emperor here in my own kingdom?

YOU-DARE?"he roared.

"A god..a king-you?"said the Doctor. "HA-all you did was just get lucky and ensnare that-that jewel from another planet. You're just living,no no,leeching off that item's power! Without it-you're absolutely bloody nothing and I do mean nothing without that damn jewel!"

Sinistar's entire body began to glow with a bright red and white,his anger and rage seething.

"Uh..doctor?"said Tenchi. "Maybe..you shouldn't do that after all."

"Hang on a minute Tenchi."said the Doctor. "We've got him right where we want him."

"YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!"roared Star. "YOU SHALL BE THE FIRST TO FEEL MY ALL POWERFUL WRATH!

STARTING NOW-YARRRRGH!"

Sinistar charged at the Doctor,who just stood there,ready for anything.  
>When suddenly..<p>

The Tardis itself came crashing through one of the windows and crashed right into Star's backside,and quite hard at that.

"WHAMM!"

"UNNGH!"cried the villian as he went flying and crashing into one of the lounge windows and crashed right through it as well.

The resulting impact caused Star to be out cold.

"WHOA!"cried Tenchi. "What just happened?"

"What do you think happened,Tenchi?"said the Doctor.

"The rest of the gang happened,and right on cue by the looks of it."

The Tardis landed and the doors opened and out ran Sasami and Ryo-ohki with it.

"Tenchi!"said Sasami as she ran over to Tenchi and gave him a much needed hug.

While she did that,the cute little cabbit jumped up to Tenchi and landed on his head.

"Hey-Sasami!"said Tenchi. "Good to see you as well.  
>"MEEOW!"said Ryo-ohki.<p>

"Yeah,you as well,Ryo-ohki!"he said.

"Oh,we were so worried about you!"said Sasami.

"We're okay now."said Tenchi. "I'm glad you guys came through..Tardis and all."

Washu and Katsuhito then came out as well.

"Well,well.."said the Doctor as he approached Washu. "I'm..suprised that even you could figure out piloting my Tardis,little Washu."

"Yeah,it comes naturally for-"said Washu.

"One of the greatest minds in the universe I take it,yeah."said the Doctor.

"We..get that a lot as well,Doctor."said Katsuhito.

"I'm sure you do."said the Doctor.

"What a minute."said Tenchi. "What do you mean on cue? You mean you both planned all this to happen?"

"Well,not exactly no."said the Doctor. "You see,at the last minute or so,when Star there was about to have his little..coniption. I saw right behind him through the windows my very Tardis floating right outside there."

"And I was at the very controls."said Washu. "And I saw what was going on. So..without any further course or thinking of anything else to do in that situation-I just gunned it!"

"And gunned it she did."said Katsuhito.

"Well that's all well and good."said Tenchi. "But you see,i'm afraid we're not out of the woods yet."

"Yes,that's true."said the Doctor. "In fact,the forrest just might have gotten a bit thicker."

"Hey,where's my sister and the others?"said Sasami.

"Oh dear."said the Doctor. "That's..going to be a little complicated young lady."  
>"What do you mean?"said Sasami. "Are they okay,are they here?"<p>

"They're here all right."said Tenchi. "Just physically is all."

"I couldn't agree more with that remark,Tenchi."said Katsuhito. "I just found them-look here."

Washu and Sasami ran over to where the priest stood and found all 3 girls all sitting down atop a set of futons and pillows,all looking sexy and seductive in their harem girl clothing.

"Oh brother."said Washu. "Sinistar made them his personal serving wenches. I don't think Ryoko or Ayeka are gonna like that."

Sasami giggled. "They all look silly,especially Mihoshi."

Katsuhito chuckled as well.

"Any way we can get them out of that trance,Doctor?"he said.

"I think the only way to do that and reverse everything back the way it was is to find that jewel.

Come on,maybe it's on Star's person."

The Doctor and Katsuhito checked the still unconscious emperor's body,but it was nowhere to be found.

"Hmmm.."said Katsuhito. "I thought for certain it was in his armor."

"Obviously not."said the Doctor as he ran his hands through his own hair.

"No,he must be using it as a sort of power battery,but where where?"

"Well wherever it is,we'd better find it fast!"said Tenchi. "Before those damn Daleks come knocking again!"

But just as Tenchi said those words,sounds were coming from outside the hall.

"LORD SINISTAR-LORD SINISTAR!"said a voice,it was one of the Dalek guards. "DO YOU REQUIRE ASSISTANCE?"

"Oh,bollocks."said the Doctor annoyed.

"We're in for more trouble right?"said Washu.

NEXT:TENCHI AND THE OTHES MAKE A MAD SEARCH FOR THE HIDDEN JEWEL AND ONCE THEY DO THEY FIND A LOT MORE THAN THEY BARGAINED FOR!  
>PLUS:THE ORIGIN OF SINISTAR REVEALLED! STAY TUNED FOR IT ALL NEXT CHAPTER!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

TENCHI AND THE DOCTOR CH.13

"MASTER SINISTAR-MASTER SINISTAR!" cried the lead Dalek outside the doors.

"ARE WE PERMITTED TO ENTER?"

"Noisy little things aren't they?"said Katsuhito.

"You should've seen them up close grandpa."said Tenchi. "And believe me they're not a pretty sight."

"Yeah,they get like that on a bad day especially."said the Doctor. "Anyways,we haven't a moment to lose here.

We've got to find a way to keep that door shut,till we can find the jewel and get out of here!"

"And we'd better do it fast at that!"said Tenchi.

"I couldn't agree more."said the Doctor.

Everyone started to make a mad dash around the throne room,to look for any clues that would lead them to the jewel.

"AH!"said the Doctor as he discovered a small box next to Sinistar's throne.  
>"You found the jewel?"said Tenchi.<p>

"No,but the next best thing at least."said the Doctor as he reached into the box.

"My sonic screwdriver and your sword."

The Doctor threw Tenchi the sword,and the young warrior caught it.

"Well,at least we got our weapons back."he said. "Gotta be ready for anything."

Washu then raced over to the door and took out a laser scalpel from her pocket.

"I'm going to find a way to keep the door lock mechanisms in place."she said. "Just find that jewel."  
>"Will do at that,Washu."said Katsuhito.<p>

"But it could be anywhere."said Sasami. "What will we do?"

The Doctor then made some adjustments to his sonic and then aimed it in the air.

It then started to let off a high and then low frequency noise.

"Okay,got it got it."he said. "I've adjusted my sonic to track down any power signatures that could lead us to the jewel."

"That's good to hear."said Tenchi. "So which way?"

The Doctor started to scan the room,till the frequency noise came off highest towards a spiral staircase.

"Up there!"said the Doctor.

"Alright!"said Tenchi. "Washu,we'll be right back!"

"No prob gang."said Washu as she finished the adjustments to the computer door lock.

"These bad boys won't be getting in any time soon now."

Tenchi,the Doctor,Sasami,Katsuhito and Ryo-ohki all ran up the spiral staircase.

Once they reached the top,they found a round dome shaped room with the actual Jewel of Jurai at it's center atop a pedestal shaped computer system with all sorts of wires and tubes attached to it.

"Well,we found it,that's the good news."said the Doctor.  
>"Yeah,but the bad news is,how the hell do we get all those tubes and wires off it?"said Tenchi. <p>

"Hmmm.."said the Doctor. "Allow me,i'll use my sonic and get them as fast as I can."

"Do hurry Doctor."said the priest. "That Sinistar villian might also wake up at any moment."

The Doctor went about with his sonic and used it to sever or disconnect the wires and tubes from the jewel.

While back downstairs.

"LET US IN-LET US IN!"said the Daleks. "EXTERMINATE!"

The Daleks opened fire upon the door,but it's metal was made of a very impenetrable substance,perhaps created Sinistar himself.

"HA!"said Washu. "I hear ya knocking,but ya can't come in!"

Suddenly,Washu heard a low grumbling and saw that Sinistar himself was about to stir and awake.

"Oh-oh.."said Washu. "It's okay,Washu keep calm,for the time being that is."

The Doctor continued to disconnect the computer wires from the jewel.

"Hurry Doc!"said Tenchi.

"Almost there,almost there."said the Doctor. "I'm getting it."

But back downstairs,Sinistar had at last awoke,and he was pissed off big time.  
>"WHAT-IS GOING ON HERE?"he shouted.<p>

"Oh crap."said Washu as she ran towards the stairs.

"DOCTOR-QUICKLY! STAR'S WOKE UP-GET THAT DAMN JEWEL RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh bloody hell!"said the Doctor. "Tenchi-your sword!"

"Right!"said Tenchi as he activated the Jurian sword and swung it at the last row of wires.

"GOT IT!"he said.

"Right."said the Doctor as he removed his long coat and wrapped it around the jewel.

"We've got it at last,let's go!" he said.

"You don't have tell us twice."said Tenchi.

But before they could make a hasty exit,the very right side of the floor exploded and Sinistar himself flew upwards and stood before the heroes.

"PUT..THAT..BACK AT ONCE!"he declared.

"Not on your nellie we will!"said the Doctor. "You've caused just about enough trouble with this trinket,Star!

Now-you back off or we use this device on you-and I think we could just about do that."

"You tell'im Doctor."said Katsuhito.

Sasami stuck her tongue out at the flabbergasted despot.

Star growled fiercely at tham all.

"Come on,allonsy as always."said the Doctor,and the group then went downstairs.

Once they arrived downstairs,the Doctor then ran over to the harem room.

"Before we leave,we've got to free the other girls."he said.

He then placed the jewel down on the floor and unwrapped it from his coat.

"And just how do we do that?"said Tenchi.

"Maybe-you just make a wish from the jewel."said Katsuhito.

"It might work."said Washu. "Give it a try Doctor."

"Right."said the Doctor. "Here goes.

Oh...jewel of Jurai,please free our friends at once."

The jewel let out a small crystal chiming sound and a flash of light energy shot forth from it and zapped the three captive girls atop the pillows.

Once it was done,Ryoko,Mihoshi and Ayeka all awoke from their trance and were even back in their own battle costumes at that.

"It worked!"said Sasami.

"Well,I guess the simplest solutions are the best ones."said the Doctor.

"I guess so."said Washu.

"What-what just happened?"said Ayeka. "Where are we?"

"No time to explain now,princess."said the Doctor. "Come on,everyone into the Tardis at once."

The entire group ran towards the Tardis,but Star himself suddenly came between them.

"Oh,not you again."said the Doctor.

"None of you will leave this place alive,Doctor!"he said. "THE JEWEL-NOW!"

The Doctor then spoke to the jewel again.

"Jewel,remove that idiot's power-NOW!"he said.

The jewel did so and Sinistar's entire appearance was reversed back to what he was before-the red and gold armored villian that he started out as.

"WHAT-NOOO!"cried Sinistar. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

"Back to normal,or in your case,a simple armored thug again."said the Doctor. "That's phase two of this threat now over."

Star then drew his sword and began to charge at his enemies.

"Oh,no ya don't!"said Ryoko as she flew right at Star,and slammed a flying fist into his very kisser.

The villian went flying backwards to the floor and was out cold again.

"Thank you."said the Doctor.

"No problem."said Ryoko. "Always a pleasure."

"Now let's..wait hang on a minute."said the Doctor. "Let's bring him with us."

"Say what?"said Tenchi.

"You heard me,we'd better bring him along just in case."said the Doctor. "I've got me..an idea."

"Hoo boy,Ryoko you heard the man,bring him into the Tardis.

"Oh brother."said Ryoko.

She then grabbed ahold of the villian's legs and dragged his body across the floor towards the Tardis.

"Come on,come on everybody in!"said the Doctor.

Once they were inside,the Doctor shut the doors,went to the controls,and the blue police box took back off into the night filled sky.

While back inside,the Doctor and the rest of the gang had to take care of the various loose ends of the situation.

"Well,we got the jewel and the bad guy who did all this."said Tenchi. "So...what do we do about..all that out there?"

Sinistar's evil empire of the earth still remained.

"Don't you worry Tenchi."said the Doctor. "You and your grandad will still have a planet to go to.

Just hang on a minute."

The Doctor handed the jewel to Washu.

"Washu,place the jewel on that tabletop over there."he said.

"Right."said Washu.

Washu placed the jewel atop the table,while the Doctor set the Tardis on automatic.

"Okay Doctor."said Washu. "I think I know what's next."

"Oh yes,absolutely."said the Doctor. "This is the last of the three phase plan.

Now..we free the earth itself from Star's wicked vision."

The Doctor stared at the jewel.

"Jewel of Jurai."he said. "Please..return the planet earth to the state it once was."

The jewel then started to glow a bright green and a pulse of lights erupted from it.

While that was happening,the earth began to shift back to normal at last.

"Look!"said Ayeka. "On one of the mointors."

On the Tardis monitor,the planet earth at last was returned to normal,no more mutans,warriors monsters,or even Daleks or sinister state of confusion of any kind.

The earth was at last saved,thanks to the Doctor and the Masaki family.

"WE DID IT!"said Tenchi. "WE SAVED THE EARTH!"  
>"ALL RIIIIGHT!"shouted Ryoko.<p>

Everyone started to cheer,hoot,shout,scream,hug and all in a very positive manner.

Victor was at last theirs,the earth was saved.

"Well done,well done to all."said the Doctor. "However,it's not quite over yet."

"You mean?"said Tenchi.  
>"Yes."said the Doctor. "We need to rid ourselves of this blasted jewel.<p>

While we're at it,tie up our guest there."

"Yeah,and we'll drop him off at the nearest galaxy police precinct while we're at it."said Mihoshi.

"Huh,if you ask me prison's too good for that bastard!"said Ryoko.  
>"For once,I couldn't agree more,Ryoko."said Ayeka.<p>

"Now now,you two."said Katsuhito. "We'd be no better than him if we actually did away with him."

"Too right,oh wise Shinto priest."Said the Doctor. "But for now,there's some rope in that compartment down the hall there. Just tie and prop him up for now."

Minutes later,the Tardis flew around towards past a few planets,namely mercury,jupiter and even pluto,until at last it came across a very large black hole.

Ryoko managed to tie up Sinistar to a large metal pole as well.

"There it is."said the Doctor."Where we can at last be rid of this terrible device."

"By throwing it into a black hole,Doctor?"said Washu.

"You got a better suggestion,proffesor Washu?"said the Doctor.

Washu grinned.

"Not at this time no."she said. "But...if I might make a suggestion. Do you have a sort of..containment case?"

"Hmmm..welll..now that you mention it."said the Doctor. "I'll be right back,don't go nowhere and to all of you please don't touch a thing."

The Doctor then ran down one of the corridors to get something.

"Whew!"said Tenchi as he sat down in a sofa chair across from the Tardis console.

"Whatta week this has been,and all because of one man-who calls himself the Doctor."

"What Tenchi?"said Ryoko. "You just want it to be boring all the time for us?"

"Well Ryoko."said Ayeka. "Not everyone calls for a life of excitment all the time you know."

"Huh,well to each his own I suppose."said Ryoko.

Just then,Washu summoned her little interdimensional laptop,seats herself atop a chair and starts to type in data.

"Hmmm?"said Mihoshi. "So what you doing Washu?"

"I'll tell you all in a minute here."said Washu. "Believe it or not,it's on info on the guy who caused us all sorts of trouble..Sinistar there."

"What?"said Tenchi. "You're looking up data on him?"

"You never know when such info could be useful,Lord Tenchi."said Washu. "There,i've found it!"

"Well,we might as well humor her and find out what's so important."said Ayeka. "What did you find,Miss Washu?"

"It says here."said Washu. "That..lord Sinistar over there..is really an ex-galaxy police officer,who goes by the name of get this..Mihoshi.

Bernard Kravenown."

"WHAT?"said Mihoshi. "As in Captain Kravenown? But..I thought he was dead!"

"That's exactly what he obviously wanted everyone to think in your neck of the galaxy,Mihoshi."said Washu.

"According to these old files,it says when he was a police captain,he had his fingers in a lot of backdoor pies,illegal use of goods,gambling,involvement in prostitution and white slavery,gunrunning. He was the original corrput cop.

So...years later,when he was about to be uncovered for his backdoor deals,he set up a fake accident that supposedly ended his life.

That's obviously why he took on a new identity as this Sinistar,to make a new power base for himself."

"So..you've all figured it out eh?"said Sinistar himself who was awake once again.

Mihoshi went over to Star and removed his helmet,revealing a bald head with a scar across his left eye and a single black goatee.

"It is you!"she said. "Kravenown!"

"Ah,detective first class Mihoshi."he said grinning. "How lovely to see you again,how's Kiyone-oh that's right-I heard once that she got seperated from you on a case.

Huh,must've been due to your constant bungling as well."

Mihoshi scowled and then slapped him across the face.  
>"How dare you turn up alive!"she said. "You..you're a disgrace to all that is decent in Galaxy police law enforcement!"<p>

"Oh,spare me the speeches and lectures,will you?"said Kravenown. "I learned since my days before the academy that you have to make it big in this life,and make it big any way I could is just what I did. I even learned of the legend of the Jewel of Jurai,and for a short time..power was mine at last-all knowing and delicious power!

At least until you bastards came along that is!"

"Well,we've stopped you at last,Kravenown."said Ayeka. "You might as well surrender,because once we get rid of the jewel you're at last going to be reunited with your former police officers,for a very long rest in a nice space prison!"

Kraven smiled and with a simple shrug,he broke free of the ropes that were around him.

"What th-?"said Ryoko. "But I just tied him up there!"

"Hah,you all forgot about my original armor's strength capibilites. I simply also played possum while your space pirate there tied me up.

As for me going anywhere-"

Kraven then whipped out a small laser pistol and held Washu at bay with it.

"Now-hand over the jewel-or I take out your little scientist friend there."

"You think you're so clever don't you,Kravenown?"said Washu.

"More clever than you ya little wench!"said Kraven as he approached the jewel once more.

"I don't think so."said Washu. "Jewel-disappear into that black hole at once!"

The jewel then vanished in a flash of light.

"WHAT-NO!"said Kravenown in a rage. "DAMMIT WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Like I said."said Washu. "It's going into that black hole outside!"

"NO-NOOOO!"cried Kraven as he ran towards the doors.

The Doctor then just came back with a containment shell.  
>"Oh,no."he said. "What is it now?"<p>

Kraven's going for the doors Doctor!"said Sasami.

"And that I shall!"said the Doctor as he ran towards the villian once more.

Kraven ran past the controls and went for the double doors.

"SINISTAR-STOP!"said the Doctor. "It's too dangerous for you to go out there!"

"I'll never give up!"said Kraven. "I want that jewel back at once!"

He then ripped open the left side door and fell right into outer space itself.

"OH HELL!"said the Doctor as he saw the villian fall into the depths of space.

While out in space,he saw the jewel falling into the hole itself.  
>"MINE-MINE AGAIN AT LAST!"<p>

But just before he could grab it,the jewel plummeted right into the hole.

"NO!"he said. "I WON'T BE CHEATED AGAIN!" 

He then fell right into the hole with it,and was also gone.

It was over,or so it seemed.

"Damn."said the Doctor. "Well,all's well that ends well."  
>The Doctor then shut the door and went back towards the control room.<p>

"Sorry Doctor."said Washu. "We tried to stop him."

"You did all you could Washu."said the Doctor. "As for the jewel and..star there..let's just hope that's the last we've seen of them both."

"You said it."said Ryoko. "So what now?"

"Now?"said the Doctor. "Well,time to head back to earth for a well deserved rest. But wait..no,no,no. I have a better idea.

Let's step out of time for a wee bit of fun no?"

"Fun?"said Tenchi. "What do you mean fun?"  
>"Oh,don't be such a wet blanket Misaki."said the Doctor. "You'll see in just a moment."<p>

The Doctor went back to the Tardis control,typed in some data and activated the time console.

"And-WE'RE OFF!"he shouted. "ALLONSY!"

The Tardis then vanished out of space and was on it's way towards a new destination.

NEXT:WHERE IS THE DOCTOR TAKING TENCHI AND THE GANG? FIND OUT IN:THE GRAND CONCLUSION!


	14. Chapter 14

TENCHI AND THE DOCTOR CH.14

THE CONCLUSION!

The Tardis then re-materialised on a beach somewhere on planet earth.

Once it touched down,the Doctor and the whole gang got out.

"Where are we now?"said Ryoko.

"Why,it's earth."said the Doctor. "But in a different time peroid of course."

"Time period?"said Tenchi. "You mean,we're in the past?"

"Well,he said it's a time and space machine as well,Tenchi."said Washu. "Don't forget."

"Oh yes."said the Doctor. "And according to the readout back at the controls,we've arrived in hawaii in the late 60's.

And it says,that a great big new year's eve party is nearby,and we're invited to it."

"That's it?"said Tenchi. "You brought us here in the..60's to a beach party?"

"Oh,not just one beach party,Tenchi."said the Doctor. "But one held at a local millionaires house and a personal friend I happened to help out on of my travels as well recently."

"You don't say."said Ayeka.

"I think I do."said the Doctor. "Now,let me check my pockets."

The Doctor then took out a banana.

"Oh yes."he said. "As I said to a friend once,always bring a banana to a party,bananas are good."

"Man,he's freakin'weird."thought Ryoko. "But if he likes parties,he can't be all bad."

"Oh come on Tenchi."said Katsuhito. "After all we've been through,I think we've earned a break.

And i'm sure the Doctor will bring us back to our own time period as well."  
>"Oh,all right."said Tenchi. "But remember no alcohol for me okay?"<br>"No prob,Tenchi."said Ryoko. "Just give plenty to me!"

"I was afraid she'd say something like that."said Ayeka.

"Well,what are we waiting for?"said the Doctor. "Onward,ever onward-ALLONSY!"

Tenchi,the Doctor and the rest of the gang ran up to the beach house mansion where the party was taking place.

They were welcomed with open arms,flower lays were placed around their heads,they wined,dined,danced and had lots of fun.

The Doctor slumped about with his tie around his head,and clutching a bottle of champagne.

He was singing:"GOOOOD NIIIIGHT LAADIES-GOOOD NIIIIGHT!"

"Oh man!"said Tenchi. "Now he's drunk! How are we gonna get home now?"

"I'm sure he'll come around Tenchi."said Washu. "Come on,let's really have some fun here!"  
>"YEAH,YOU SAID IT PARTY HARTY!"said Mihoshi.<p>

There were hula dances,hula hoop games,limbo dances and all sorts of fun.

Ryoko and the Doctor even had a drinking game and were both so damn sauced they became pretty darn close at the bar.

"You're-the-you're the man,Doctor.."said Ryoko in a drunken slur. "You know...know how to parrrrrt-ty...hee-hee.."

"Oh,Ryoko-baby."said the Doctor in an equally drunk manner. "You're..you're way to kind,yes yes you are..."

"Oh brother,look at them."said Tenchi.

"Well,that's Ryoko for you." said Ayeka. "Get a few drinks in her,and she just gets close with anyone."

"I never had so much fun in my life."said Katsuhito. "That limbo bar really gets ya-ouch in a real way that is."

"Heh,yeah it has been fun."said Tenchi. "Even if it was dangerous and plenty crazy-meeting this Doctor guy might have been just the best thing that ever happened to us."

Later on,the Doctor and the others had pictures taken of each other.

There was even one taken which the Doctor had to break up a fight between Ryoko and Ayeka,and other hijinks.

Hours later,it was morning,and it was time for Tenchi and the gang to be returned to their time and place.

The Doctor had to drink eight cups of coffee before he could shake off the effects,but he managed to take them back to their own time and space continuuim on planet earth.

The next day,after everyone rested,the Doctor stood before everyone with his Tardis.

"Well,my new friends."he said. "I truly thank you all for your cooperation in stopping that madman..but I really have to go.

I really shouldn't be here at all. As I said to an old friend once..i'm not exactly breaking the laws of time,but I am bending them a little."

"Oh,do you really have to go,Doctor?"said Sasami. "We had so much fun,you could live with us."  
>"Yeah,we really enjoyed having you around."said Mihoshi.<p>

"I'm sorry ladies."said the Doctor. "It's sweet of you to offer,but I have my own place and destiny to follow,wherver that may be that is."

"Will we ever see you again?"said Ayeka.

"Will we?"said the Doctor. "Well,they say time is relative after all. Just keep those pictures of us together,something to remember me by."

Tenchi approached the Doctor and then shook his hand.

"And to think it was just during me out in the carrot patch."he said. "It was really great meeting and knowing you Doctor."

"You as well,Tenchi Misaki."said the Doctor. "You as well. Always treasure each other as long as you live,that's all I ask."

"Oh,we always do Doctor."said Tenchi. "For better or worse."

The Doctor then turned back to his Tardis,opened the door and took one last look at his newly founded friends.

"I hate goodbyes though."he said. "Till we meet again,take care."

He then shut the door behind him and the Tardis started to make it's engine pitch wine.

"VWOORP-VWORRP-VWORRP!"

And with a quick fade in and fade out,it was gone.

"He's gone."said Ryoko. "Ah,I miss him already."

"Same here."said Mihoshi. "He was really great and really cute."

"We'll see him again gang."said Tenchi. "I'm sure of it."

While back out in space and time,the Doctor steered the Tardis towards it's next destination.

He then took out a photo of him with the entire gang and placed it in a drawer in the Tardis controls and shut the drawers.

"Memories...are made of these."he thought. "Ah well,till next we meet again." 

The Doctor's adventure with Tenchi Misaki and company was at last over,but little did the Doctor know what was going to be coming next for him as he was about to come across the planet mars.

THE END.

(Author's note,I hope you all enjoyed this as I did writing it. Tenchi Masaki and Doctor who are owned by very big companies,but Sinistar was my own creation,I hope you liked him. I also dedicate this story to David Tennant who's amazing performance of the tenth Doctor lured me well into modern Doctor who. I also still miss him playing the Doctor,but at least we have Matt Smith as the 11th Doctor,right? Well,till my next fanfiction,thank you and goodnight. ALLONSY!)


End file.
